All I Want for Christmas is You
by Pokemonfanthings
Summary: Jay Morgan Amber Ketchum celebrate Christmas together along with several new family members and friends, and Jay goes on a mission to make it the best Christmas in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

 **Author Notes:**

All cannon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs. I also might write more fanfictions in the future, but now (December 8, 2017) I only have three stories posted, this one, **Cruise Blues** , **Playground Crisis** , and **Z-Charged**. You do not need to read all these stories to understand context, though if you want more of these characters, I suggest checking one or two of them out.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

This fic will be dived into four chapters plus a short epilogue. It will be about 22, 500 words TOTAL and chapter length will vary.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review if you have the spare seconds Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

Glossary for Peeps & Places

Jay Morgan - Son of Jessie and James of Team Rocket. He is 13 on January 1st.

Amber Ketchum- Daughter of Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum. She is 12 until May.

Jezz Morgan-Kapule– Distant cousin of Jay's/no parents/ lives with Jay's older sister 'Annastasia' and some other people. He is 14 on January 1st.

The Hales- Jezz's last foster family before he moved in with Annastasia.

Annastasia- Jessie and James' eldest daughter. She is 19. Sometimes she is called: 'A', 'Anna-chan', 'Anna-sama' or 'Annie'. Most of the other characters call her 'A', Amber and Jay especially.

Rose and Silver- Jessie and James' youngest children. They will be one-year-olds on December 22nd.

Jocelyn- Jessie and James' second eldest daughter. She is ten.

Logan- Meowth and Lucy (OC)'s Liepard son. He lives with Annastasia, Jezz, Michio, his partner Peruva and many of his Pokémon friends.

Michio- Annastasia's partner, also roughly 19.

Rumika Winchester- NOT Rumika from the Japanese version of the anime, rather she is Jessiebelle's non-cannon younger sister and she is close with Jessie, James and her family—but not with Jessiebelle.

Keaka- Michio's mother/ human nurse. She lives on The Grange and helps take care of Jezz—will appear briefly later on.

The Grange- Annastasia's home. As the eldest daughter of Jessie and James, she inherited the mansion from James' nanny and pop-pop. It's a large Pokémon sanctuary/ houses tenants.

Pallet House- Restaurant/hotel owned by Jessie and James.

 **XO**

 **All I Want for Christmas is You**

December is finally here and no one is better than Jay at getting into the holiday spirit.

This year was going to be the most memorable holiday season for Jay and for several of his friends so far. This was going to be Rose and Silver's second Christmas, Jezz's first Christmas since his adoption, Annastasia's first Christmas on The Grange, Amber and Jay's last Christmas as 'official kids' and Jay's first Christmas with his latest crush.

The last part is unfortunate for everyone though since it was recently confirmed that in addition to NOT being gay, Jezz is Jay's long-lost cousin.

To Jay, the situation was initially terrible but now bittersweet. Because they are family, Jezz was allowed to be adopted by his barely-legal sister, and that is how the two have remained close. Jay would have to wait for those brotherly emotions to replace the romance he once imagined, but as a generally hopeful person, he wasn't too concerned because sooner or later, he'd get over it.

And because of the tragedy that came with the loss of his last foster family, Jay was determined to make this Christmas Jezz's best Christmas—as well as the best in the world.

As usual, Jay's adventure began with Amber—the childhood friend that was always by his side when he needed her the most.

"What do you think Jezz's favorite thing in the world is?" Jay asked one day as he and Amber were holiday shopping in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh.

"You are asking me? The one person who doesn't really pay attention to detail? Jay, you are the leader of the Jezz protection squad," Amber replied, confuzzled by Jay's question.

"Yeah, but like, I need a second opinion. What did you get him for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"It's December first. We still have twenty-three nights before we exchange gifts."

"Pi~ka~," Amber's Pikachu, Pip, giggled.

"I thought I was the only one falling behind. This is a big deal. This is his first Christmas," Jay emphasized.

"No, it's his thirteenth, possibly fourteenth since no one knows for sure when he was born," Amber replied.

He shook off her smartass comeback because he was set on making his point.

"I mean it's his first one with us, his new family. I can hardly believe it because I feel like I have known him my whole life. And Rosie and Sil were only three days old last Christmas, and Michio was still kinda new to the family, and last year Jezz had the Hales," Jay explained.

"Getting him an awesome present isn't going to make up for the fact that the Hales are gone."

"But it will help him know that he's got friends who want to make him smile."

Amber reasoned that Jay was right. She had been thinking a lot about what she wanted to get each of her two best friends as well. Jay is almost impossible to shop for because his family is wealthy and Amb's family hovers just above the poverty line. Jay has either purchased or made almost all of Amber's clothing since they finished up grade school, he pays for the majority of her meals, and get her tons of gifts, including the smartphone she received two years ago—and usually the only explanation he gives is 'I felt like getting/making this for you'. Other than unconditional friendship and endless fun, Amber doesn't have much to offer, at least, that is what she thinks.

And Jezz is a different story entirely. Everything he needs, Annastasia buys, whether it's books, technology, food, games, or Pokémon supplies.

Amber isn't out to impress, but she certainly wants them to know that she cares enough to try.

"This year is different," she whispered.

"What was that?" Jay asked as he leaned into her. "I didn't hear that."

"I'm saying that you are right, this year is different from last year and the year before that. Now we are almost teenagers. Several of our friends are already teenagers. You will be thirteen exactly a month from now, and Jezz will be fourteen. I feel like it's a big deal."

"Because you are in love with Jezz."

"More like because now I have more than one close friend. After our journeys together, no doubt June, Soledad, Takeshi, Tamaki, and I have become closer. I got them all a little gift last year, and I dunno…I feel like I am horrible at picking out presents."

"Same."

"You have an endless budget and mad art skills—you can buy or make whatever you want. I can't."

Jay shut his mouth because he knew there was no point in arguing and he didn't want to argue. This trip was about fun. He picked up a snowball and threw it at her. She smiled and soon they were engaged in battle. Amber released the rest of her Pokémon team after Pip joined the fun, and Jay's Meganium, Togekiss, Tauros, Ambipom, and Monferno couldn't resist the fun either.

They played in the streets for an hour, then they started to get tired and remembered that their curfews were at nine-thirty, and it was already almost eight. They headed to the closest store, which happened to be an evolution stone shop.

"Pip, are you sure you don't want a Thunder Stone?" Jay asked the Pikachu.

"Chu," Pip replied.

"I already have one for him," Amber reminded Jay.

"Just checking. You'd make an awesome Raichu, but I won't push you."

"Pi pi Pikachu~," Pip responded.

"He wouldn't be able to ride on my shoulder if he evolved," Amber interpreted. "And he likes riding on my shoulder."

"Oh yeah."

Amber noted that there were stones for every type. Pokémon technology has been evolving so quickly that even an eager and active trainer like herself sometimes fell behind on knowing what was available. When Pip wasn't looking, she purchased a bag of treats specifically for electric types. When Jay went upstairs, she quickly bought a bag of treats specifically for each of Jay's main teams' types: fairy, grass, fire, normal, ground, poison, and flying. She got water-type treats for her mother to give to her Pokémon, and treats for flying-types for her team. Everything else was too expensive.

"I will be next door," she texted Jay.

"Okay!" he replied a second later with a smiley face.

She would never admit it but his swift and cheesy response made her heart leap out of her chest. She laughed, returned her phone, and moved forward.

Once upstairs, Jay became ecstatic. Above the stone-shop was a store exclusively for holiday items. Mistletoe, wreaths, trees, stockings, wrapping paper, wall paper, ribbons, bows, craft supplies, themed rugs, curtains, couch cushions, and 'try me's' of all sorts were everywhere. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was determined to sniff every scented candle and soap, taste every jam, use every lotion, spray every perfume, try on every Santa hat, and chime every bell. He nearly passed out from all the excitement.

Within an hour, Jay ended up spending over two thousand dollars in holiday accessories. He had to teleport from the shop to his home six times just to bring all the items back. He thought about the look on Jezz and Amber's faces when he decorated The Grange to make it look even cheerier than Santa's workshop. He knew his brother and sisters—or at least Jocelyn—would get a kick out of it too.

He met up with Amber at the coffee shop two stores down. They shared a hot cocoa and ice-cream sundae.

"Do you think it was rude for us to come here without even telling Jezz?" Jay asked worriedly.

"No. How are we supposed to get him a present if he's with us?" she replied.

"Oh yeah. Did you and him go shopping without me?"

"No. Why, would you be jealous?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"No way! I want you two to go out on a date," he replied, embarrassed.

"Neither of us like shopping. I mean, most of the time. I don't know. It's complicated."

"What's complicated is having a crush on your cousin."

"You are the weirdest person I know."

"You have a chance, Amb. You should take it."

"I don't want to…confuse him. He's dealing with a lot now. I don't know what I want. I mean, I want him, but not yet. I want to put him on reserve."

"What is the point of that?"

"Stop interrogating me."

"No, I wanna know. Tell me, please…if you love me, you'll confide, at least confide what's eating you."

"I feel like I am not good enough."

Jay gaped, literally gaped, because that was not something he expected Amber to ever say. 'I am not good enough' has never been a part of her vocabulary before. What had changed?

"How…. why?" Jay asked.

"I know you think that I am the most awesome person in the world, but compared to him, I'm not all that interesting. I make a good friend, but I don't think I can ever be anything else."

"He love-loves you back."

"I know he does."

"I think it's true love. Trust me, I know about true love."

"Then give me advice, love doctor."

"I-I."

Jay had no advice to give her because while he's been obsessed with boys since he was five, he never actually went on a date. He needs more help than she does. Other than him, Jezz is Amber's first crush, and Jay wants to do literally everything in his power to help her. He hates the feeling of being lonely, having no one to go on romantic dates with, and he doesn't want Amber to ever feel lonely, or not enough for someone. Part of it was his own guilt. He wanted to be different for her, but he didn't want to change either. He couldn't change, he tried. He couldn't make himself do it. He didn't even know how.

Jay offered Amber his hand and she took it. Two strangers giggled. An old woman turned to her friend and whispered 'what a cute couple', and both Jay and Amber heard and smiled, and blushed.

"It's not you, Amb, I promise it isn't our fault that I am like this," he told her.

"Like what?"

"It's not your fault that I am not into you that way."

"Oh."

Amber of course knew this already but having Jay remind her is always soothing. Everyone wants to hear that something is not their fault. She knows Jay loves her, and that is enough. Even if she grows up without a partner, she won't have to worry about going unloved.

Amber stopped eating and Jay became more than aware of her intense emotions, for they were mirroring his own. He moved so that he was next to her instead of across, and he gave her time to sort out her emotions as he tried to figure out his.

"Let's go back to shopping," she decided after a break. "I at least need some ideas. Did you figure out what you want to get Jezz?"

"Not his final present, but I have a pre-Christmas gift. I am going to turn The Grange into a winter wonderland," Jay replied. "Oh, and I got him these awesome socks."

"He'll love that."

"Jezz really likes books, and there is an old bookshop around the corner. How about we check it out?"

"Yeah, I'll go for it."

The quaint bookshop had hundreds of books, some of which appealed to Amber, though she doesn't like reading. Jay is neutral to reading; he doesn't mind it, but he rarely reads for fun. He enjoyed looking through the antique books while Amber looked at the ones about science, which is one of Jezz's favorite subjects. When she sighed with frustration, the store's owner approached her.

"Can I help you?" he asked Amber.

"I need a gift for a science nerd," she responded. "He likes everything from time and dimension travel, to Pokémon biology, to political and social science, even though I am not sure what political or social science is."

"Perhaps an almanac," the storekeeper suggested. "I'll show you."

Jay joined Amber as they looked through dozens of books together. The problem with science books is that Amber and Jay couldn't understand what they were talking about. Looking at the pages was like reading a different language. Jezz's IQ is high, and Jay and Amber weren't even close to his level, and they knew it well.

Amber was about to give up, but Jay handed her a small but thick book before she passed through the door.

"He will like this," Jay said as she read the title.

"I don't know, it seems almost too personal," she decided after reading the book's description.

"Jezz is only out to a few people. He confessed to feeling alone. Perhaps this will help him feel less alone," Jay reasoned. "I can buy it for you."

"I can pay for it…but it's like you said, he's only out to a few people. Other people will see the title, and they'll figure it out…the last thing I want to do is put him on the spot."

"Tell him to open it in private, or just in front of you."

"I suppose. I am worried that if I get him something like this, he'll get this misconception that the fact that he is like that is something that I think about on a regular basis."

"Isn't it?"

"Occasionally it is."

"Jezz told me that he's working on not hiding everything. I like how our friends are okay with the way I am, that they don't act like it is something that I should be ashamed of and cover up. He'll feel better when he gets there—and we need to get him to that place. It's like, our jobs."

That was enough to convince Amber to spend the twenty dollars on the book—except it was forty, and Jay paid for the other half, after convincing the storekeeper to give Amber a 'discount'. Fully satisfied with the purchase, she felt light as a feather as she took Jay's hand and they headed out into the frigid air.

"Do you want my jacket?" he asked her.

"It's okay," she said as she gave him a long hug. "This is fine."

There were more sweet sighs and stares during the embrace, but neither of them were embarrassed. Amber's pride often diminishes when she is around Jay.

Amber called her parents to let her know that she was sleeping at Jay's house, and Jay convinced his parents to let him and Amber to stay out an hour passed curfew. They bought little gifts for the remainder of their friend group, then they stopped by The Grange.

Jezz, Logan, and several of the other Pokémon of The Grange were helping Annastasia place scented candles in the window.

"You started decorating without me!" Jay exclaimed when he caught them in the act.

"The neighbors just brought these over as a belated housewarming gifts, and we are placing them in the windows since they are already out, smell nice, and we want to show our appreciation," Annastasia explained.

Amber and Jay noted the dentist-style facemask covering Jezz's mouth and nose.

"What happened to you?" Amber asked as she lifted the mask.

"Coxsackie is going around," Annastasia said before Jezz could provide an explanation.

"That sounds terrifying. I never heard of cocks-la-hacky before," Jay said sympathetically.

"It's 'coxsackie', and it's highly contagious," said Logan, sounding like a know-it-all.

"But it's not dangerous," said Jezz.

"If it's not dangerous, then what's with the…you know…the thing. On your face?" Amber queried.

"It's different for Jezz. If he catches it, he can be stuck with it for months. If you get it, you can get over it within a week," said Annastasia.

"Oh, ummm so we hope you don't catch it," said Jay.

"I don't think I will," Jezz said as he continued to arrange the candles.

Amber and Jay helped, and so did Annastasia's Plusle and Minun. Everything was going well until Plusle sneezed. She electrocuted everyone and knocked five candles down. It would have caused a fire if it weren't for the fact that Annastasia's Altaria Bleu knows Water Gun and was able to promptly quench the flames.

"She's got the cocky-la-hacky!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled Jezz away from the electric-type.

"No, she has allergies," said Annastasia. "I am sorry, Plus, I forget evergreen is on your list of allergies. We'll stick to the other scents."

"Plusle," the Pokémon sighed with relief.

"You come into our home, you cause a fire, you accuse poor Plusle of endangering Jezz's life…" Logan listed with false admonishment.

"I am so sorry! I just wanted to help," Jay sobbed.

Everyone but Jezz rolled their eyes at Jay. Jezz patted him on the back.

"Life would be very boring without you. I am glad you came," said Jezz. "I was just thinking about you."

Jay warmed at Jezz's touch, and held his breath when he imagined that other people noticed. Jezz backed off once he realized that he was overwhelming his hormonally frustrated cousin. Amber laughed to herself, then wondered if she had that effect on Jezz. She let it go, though, because she promised herself she was going to keep things between them cool…or she'll die trying.

As usual, Annastasia picked up on everything but kept quiet, and also as usual, Logan didn't have a clue. He went on and on about the recent activities of The Grange, which mostly involved meeting new neighbors and interviewing potential tenants.

A half hour after they arrived, the three went up to Jezz's bedroom.

As usual, Jezz's room was spotless and organized. There was a pile of wrapped gifts near his closet, and Jay ran up to them and observed.

"It's so awesome how you are so ahead. I just finished up my Christmas shopping today," Jay gushed.

"I just started mine today," said Amber.

"I had help from Michio and Annie. They took me into the Celadon Mall, which is the largest mall in Kanto. It felt rather special, being alone with them and experiencing the holidays. I did that with the Hales last year, so it was hard at first, but they made it fun for me."

Amber and Jay quickly got Jezz's mind off the Hales by pulling out playing cards. They played poker, and after Amb took the game, Jezz asked them to sleep over. Jay's parents didn't have any problem with that, so the three got ready for bed.

"Do you like your new pajamas?" Jay asked when Jezz opened his drawer. "I designed and order the prints."

"I love them," Jezz responded. "I didn't know you designed this print. I very much appreciate it."

'I very much appreciate it' is a catchphrase of Jezz's, one that Amber despises. She knows he's grateful, she didn't like how he always had to say it. She's going to work on that.

As they all sat down on Jezz's king-sized bed, Jay asked for a pen and paper. After Jezz retrieved some for him, Jay began his questioning.

"Holiday poll time: what is your favorite type of decoration?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I love Christmas trees," said Jezz. "Amber, are those your favorite too?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed.

"Awesome, awesome," Jay whispered. "What is your favorite holiday scent and/or flavor?"

"I tried eggnog least year and it was wonderful," Jezz answered. "And gingerbread is a lovely scent."

"Got it," Jay murmured as he added the data to his notes. "What are your thoughts on mistletoes?"

"They're a tradition."

Amber picked up in a nuance in his tone, and a quick flash of his eyes over hers. She knew it. She heated up the way Jay so often did when he was infatuated and turned away for a moment, determined to not become a fangirl.

Jezz answered the rest of Jay's poll, and didn't pry when the poll was over and Jay didn't bother to explain why he needed to know they exact answer to all those questions. Amber didn't confess it out loud, but she found herself grateful for Jay's oddities. She wanted to know those answers as well, and appreciated how Jay got Jezz to divulge it in front of her.

Jezz yawned, and Amber noted his tired eyes. She recalled how keeping Jezz up passed midnight was against Annastasia's rules. She says he needs his sleep more than most kids his age, and Amber figured she was probably right. Jay saw this too, and said:

"You should get to sleep, buddy."

Jezz was already lying down when he said that. It isn't weird for the trio to share a bed, as they have done it many times before. Jay never had any shame in spooning Jezz, and Jezz is too polite to rip Jay off of him. Amber always took to Jay's other side, and usually Jay would somehow manage to squeeze them both in his slumber.

 **XO**

Amber was the first up the next morning. After wriggling out of Jay's boa-constrictor grip, she observed the two boys. She took a photo and laughed. Jezz is too mature to be embarrassed by anything that Jay did, but surely Jay would be an awkward mess when he woke up and realized where his hands were.

Pip remedied the situation by carefully wedging himself between the boys, so when Jay woke up, he was next to and not on top of Jezz. Jezz remained sleeping.

"He's so precious when he sleeps," Jay sighed.

"You are so weird," Amber reminded him.

"I called him 'precious'. That's a perfectly innocent compliment."

Amber showed him the picture. Jay's face turned red.

"Show other people, I dare you. I am not embarrassed," Jay said, his voice cracking halfway through the retort.

"I hope you know that even if your gay rubs off on him, you can't date him because he's your mom's cousin's son."

"I know, I know, I know. I find him aesthetically pleasing. Like a bouquet of flowers, or a baby Pokémon, or a plate of double chocolate-chip cookies."

"Quote of the year."

Amber and Jay let that go and headed downstairs. It was nine, so Annie was well awake and she and Michio were busy decorating. Well, Michio wasn't busy. He didn't appear to have much spunk as he hung ornaments on their Christmas tree.

"Save that for Jezz," Jay said as he took an ornament from Michio's hand. "Christmas trees are his favorite."

"Okay," Michio submitted, not minding the forced reduction of effort.

"We didn't know," said Annastasia.

"He just told me. Look, I polled him," Jay said as he handed his sister the questionnaire.

Annastasia giggled and ruffled Jay's hair. Michio snooped over her shoulder and then sniggered.

"You are looking for love in the wrong place," Michio told him.

"Well…well what do you know about love?" Jay retorted.

Michio pointed to Annastasia, who wasn't paying attention. Jay huffed. Surely Michio had to know something if he managed to convince his stubborn sister that sometimes two is better than one.

"I made eggnog pancakes," said Annastasia. "If you love Jezz so much, why don't you heat some up for him and then deliver them when he wakes up?"

Jay nodded enthusiastically and then sprang into the kitchen. Amber looked to Annastasia.

"I tried to convince him," she whispered.

"Jay will get over it. For Christmas I got him a magazine full of hot guys. Nothing can entertain or distract him better," she whispered back.

"Hopefully the extra testosterone will help our situation," Amber mumbled sarcastically before joining Jay in the kitchen.

She took a pancake in her hands and began eating. Pip followed her lead. Jay tasted some of the maple syrup that Annastasia had placed on the stove.

"He's gonna love this," said Jay. "He loves pancakes almost as much as I do."

"Mmmhmm."

Jezz ended up sleeping much later than expected, and Jay took that opportunity to turn his hallway into an explosion of holiday joy—which is how Jay described it to his other friends. He had two wooden nutcrackers guarding every door, tinsel, garland, and red and green lights suspended in the hall, and giant snow-man and Santa stickers and ribbons on the walls and doors. When Jezz stepped out as his room at eleven-thirty, he was dazzled.

"You did all of this yourself?" he asked Amber and Jay.

"Our Pokémon helped, and my sister gave us all the tape," Jay answered.

"This is very special. I very much appreciate—."

"We know," Amber interrupted. "Go back in your room; we are going to bring breakfast to you."

Jezz returned to his bed without question as Jay and Amber trotted down the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jay asked as he turned on the stove. "His eyes were sparkling. It was so cute. I have to get him under the mistletoe."

"I am not letting you kiss your cousin," Amber remarked.

"Not me and him, you and him!" Jay exclaimed. "What is the point in having straight friends if you can't ship them?"

"I can't kiss him. I might give him cox-sol-aska."

"You mean the cox-so-hacky. OMG! Do you have it?"

"I don't' think so—but I can't take a chance," Amber replied.

Jay didn't let Amber be a killjoy because he had a feeling that she was going to cave. Jezz wants to kiss her, Jay just knew it and he knows for sure that Amber wants to kiss him back. Christmas would be too much vanilla without the spice of romance. As someone who lives for romantic moments, Jay wasn't going to let this go.

"I'll kiss you under the mistletoe," Amber proposed. "If you let go of the fact that I am not kissing Jezz, especially not with you drooling over us."

Jay shuddered. Amber is anything but subtle with her crude remarks.

"Why me and not him?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Because…I already told you why I don't want me and Jezz to be a couple…yet."

"But why me? Tell me why you want to kiss me!"

Jay was louder than he wanted to be. Michio obviously heard the outburst. He pretended to not be interested as he poured himself a glass of juice. Jay blushed and marched out of the kitchen, not because he was angry, but because he didn't want Pip, Plusle, Minun, Michio, and Amber staring at him as he tried to process his emotions.

"Puberty's a bitch," Amber mumbled. "He's so…like…arg…"

"Hot?" Michio snickered.

"No... it's just…I want things to be normal. I want me and Jay to be seven again, back when the worst thing in the world was being called chicken, and kisses were gross, and hormones didn't exist. We could all live-in peace without…without…"

"Without?" Michio pushed.

"…drama," Amber finished. "I care about Jay a lot, and he's going to end up in pink, glittery, tears on the day it finally hits him."

"The day he processes the fact that he can't marry Jezz."

"Yeah, that. Is it normal for guys to think about love all the time?"

"No."

"Can you expand on that?"

"No."

Amber sighed before picking up the rest of Jezz's breakfast and walking away.

Jezz and Jay were on the bed talking. It was the first time he had taken off the face mask since she and Jay arrived at his home. Jay put distance between them, either paranoid about the coxsackie virus or in response to his conversation with Amber.

"Nice and warm," Amber said as she handed the breakfast tray to Jezz.

"This is very kind. I was hoping to talk and hang out, I wasn't expecting all of this," Jezz responded.

 _'_ _He didn't thank us in that funny style of his. Maybe he's realizing he doesn't need to,_ ' Amber thought to herself. _'He didn't use any fancy words either, and this isn't the first time_.'

"Jezz and I want to go ice skating, in fact, we came up with a lot of ideas. Because Jezz never had a super-awesome-mega-ultra Christmas with us before, we are going to give it to him. You. Me. Him. And of course, anyone who wants to join the fun."

"What sorta things did you guys think of?" Amber asked as she began eating her own pancakes.

"Jezz has only ever seen one Christmas movie," Jay said dramatically.

"I am uncultured," Jezz told her.

Amber smiled at Jezz's rare use of sarcasm.

"I watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' with the Hales last year," said Jezz. He paused for a moment then said: "I'll watch any movie but that one."

"You know that most of those movies are for five-year-olds, right?" Amber responded. "Even Jocelyn has grown out of them."

"We didn't watch any Christmas movies last year except for the 'grown up ones'," Jay replied. Using air quotes on the last three words. "Sil and Rosie will be one, and we can watch it with them since they haven't seen any either."

"Your parents have that weird paranoia about letting them watch TV that young," Amber recalled.

"Because it interferes with depth perception," said Jezz.

"I don't think a few hours of movies spread over one month will interfere with their…whatever you just said before," Jay replied.

"Probably not," Jezz agreed.

"Okay, so I'll do it," Amber said, though she wasn't looking forward to it—minus the fact that she'll be with her favorite boys. "What else?"

"We have to watch the holiday specials on our favorite cartoons growing up too," Jay added. "Ice skating tomorrow, skiing and ice-fishing next weekend, and I also want to take Jezz caroling."

"Singing? No thanks. I don't sing," said Amber.

"Neither do I," said Jezz.

"But you love music," said Jay.

"I can play musical instruments, but I can't sing," Jezz explained.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Leave it, Jay. Why don't you teach Jezz some Christmas songs on your guitar and piano instead, then you can play them on Christmas Eve," Amber suggested.

"Awesome idea," Jay said as he wrote that idea down next to the others. "Sledding, we have to do that. We have an awesome hill for it, and we have to have a one-horse open sleigh. In Cerulean City they do it with Rapidash."

"In Alola they do it with Mudsdale," said Jezz. "I almost asked the Hales if we could do it…but I never did. I didn't think they would want to, that it would be too childish."

Amber thought it was too babyish, but there was no way she was going to smack Jezz and Jay down like that.

"There is the Pokémon Trainer Christmas Ball too," said Jay. "It is held every year in Celadon City. There is a Junior Ball and Senior Ball. The Junior Ball is for kids twelve to sixteen. That's us. Amb, I know it's not your thing, but I really want to go."

"Jezz, do you want to go?" Amber inquired.

"I am not sure," said Jezz.

"You know how to dance, you learned it in etiquette school," said Jay.

Jezz didn't want to admit that he wanted to go and he wanted Amber to be his date. He didn't want to say that he wanted to show off, or how even though he was required to only learn the female role at his etiquette school, he taught himself the male's role, and he never got to test it out…

"You can take your time on that one," Jay said when Jezz was silent. "It's not until December 23rd, and we don't have to register until December 20th, and we can always back out last minute, or just go for a little while. I'll buy our tickets."

"It is a kind offer. I'll consider it," said Jezz.

Jay listed more activities and Amber and Jezz gave their 'yeses' and 'nos'. By the time Jay and Amber left to go home, Jay had scheduled over two-dozen holiday-related activities for them to pursue.

"Aren't you concerned that you'll overdose on holiday spirit?" Amber joked as Jay walked her to the door of her home.

"Huh?"

"It's a pun. Are you sure you want to do all of this?"

"I want to make up for thirteen years of bad luck and half-decent holidays," Jay asserted. "I'm determined. I want to figure out what Jezz's favorite thing in the world is, and I want to give it to him."

"Okay," Amber said as she rolled her eyes. "See ya, Mr. Jay."

"Bye."

 **XO**

Notes:

\+ There is more to come later this weekend:) I hope you all like so far.

\+ Please review if you got a few extra minutes. Fellow writers: if you have a fic you want me to check out, send me a PM and I'll take a look.

\+ Merry pre-Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome!**

 **Author Notes:**

All cannon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs. I also might write more fanfictions in the future, but now (December 9, 2017) I only have three stories posted, this one, **Cruise Blues** , **Playground Crisis** , and **Z-Charged**. You do not need to read all these stories to understand context, though if you want more of these characters, I suggest checking one or two of them out.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

This fic will be dived into four chapters plus a short epilogue. It will be about 22, 500 words TOTAL and chapter length will vary.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review. Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

 **XOXO**

 **All I Want for Christmas is You **

The members of Jay's household are used to Jay's quirks, but this Christmas obsession is unfamiliar territory.

On December 2nd, at five in the morning, Jay was playing 'Jingle-Bell Rock' on the piano. No one disturbed him for a while, so he plugged in the amp…

"Hey! Do yous mind!?" Meowth cried as he ran down the steps. "Don't yous know what time it is?"

"About five," Jay said as he unplugged the amp.

Meowth got up in Jay's face, and we waved a paw in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Checkin' to see if yere awake," the cat replied. "Sometimes de weirdos in dis house do funky dings in dere sleep."

"I am wide awake and practicing because it's been years since I played this particular tune, and it might end up being Jezz's favorite thing in the world so I must make sure I can play it perfectly."

Meowth didn't even bother to think twice about Jay's 'explanation' because it made no sense. Instead he sat on the piano keys so that Jay couldn't continue playing.

"If yous really wanna play, go to de Pallet House," Meowth told him.

"I don't have the keys. Do you?"

"I'll pick the lock."

"Awesome!"

Meowth thought about who would owe him what as he tiredly walked to the hotel in the icy air. Jay was all smiles, and that bothered the Pokémon.

"Dis ain't normal, not even for you," Meowth remarked.

"I am going to be extra-cheery this Christmas," Jay happily responded.

"Why?"

"Because of Jezz, and Rosie and Sil, and because soon I won't be able to get away with being a silly kid because I'll be thirteen."

"Yere parents are AT LEAST twenty-seven years older den yous and de still act like silly kids."

"I guesso…but I want to grow up at some point, and it's not like…. it's not…I just want this Christmas to be the best in the world."

"Yere gonna Jynx it if you keep sayin' that. Get it? Jynx it?"

"Yeah, I get it. And I think I will succeed if I put my mind to it."

And that was only the beginning.

As part of his 'official holiday fashion statement', Jay decided that he would only wear red, green, white, and gold clothing. He even dyed his hair red to show is dedication.

"You look like Rumika," said Jocelyn.

"No, because Rumika's hair is 'rocket-red' and mine is 'holiday-red'," Jay said as he straightened it in the mirror.

"It looks the same to me."

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. You'll ruin the Christmas spirit."

"It just turned December yesterday. Even I am not ready to celebrate. And I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Fla~" Jocelyn's Flaafy added, backing her point.

"Okay," Jay sighed. "Do you want to see my green color-contacts?"

"Yes!"

Jay hates things going in his eyes, but his philosophy is that fashion sometimes requires pain. He put the contacts in, and for a moment, he and Jocelyn did a double-take.

"Now you look like Jezz," Jocelyn stated.

"Jezz's eyes are 'emerald' and these contacts are 'winter green'," Jay pointed out.

"If you add some pink to that dye, then your hair will be magenta, and then I bet people would have a hard time telling you and Jezz apart."

"Flaafy~."

"I'll save that experiment to another day," Jay decided. "Now, it's Christmastime!"

Amber did a double take too. She had no problem recognizing him, but it was somewhat disorienting. Jessie and James got a kick out of it. They took pictures and Jay happily posed for them. Jay's friend group got to see his new look via social media before Jay even had the chance to send out a group message. Jay uploaded his own photos on multiple accounts and in various holiday frames.

"You already made my day," Amber said as they went to go pick up Jezz for their ice-skating date.

"With my hair?" Jay asked.

"Yup. And your attitude. It's corny but I can't lie, I love it."

Jezz was eager to go ice-skating for the first time ever. Jay was looking forward to teaching Jezz a new skill, but Jezz picked up on it surprisingly easily. At least, it was surprising to Jay. Jezz and Amber both had a hunch that he'd be fine—Jezz tends to master tasks involving balance and coordination well.

Amber and Jay were not pros. They slipped and slid in skewed patterns. Jay attempted to be a gentleman and hold Amber up, but it only made them both fall. Jezz wanted to help but wasn't sure how. Their actions seemed intimate, and Jezz didn't want to intrude.

"I like watching him," Jay said as he watched Jezz from across the rink.

"You like it so much that you can't even stand straight," Amber responded.

"It's true."

Jay's eyes were filled with love. Love for her, for Jezz, for life itself. Sometimes she believed that Jay was the source of all happiness on this planet. Jay is her rock, not just the comic relief in the story of her life. He shapes her. She isn't just the wild archer of the woods or the Pokémon-training daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Amber is Jay's heroine, his shoulder to cry on, his calm sea, his cheerleader, his logic, and occasionally, his mother—when Jessie, Rumika, or Annastasia weren't already doing it. Her identity didn't change because Jezz entered the scene. If anything, he prompted Amber to focus more on Jay that she figured she would have if Jezz hadn't come alone. That's because Jay was showing his vulnerability now more than ever before, and Jay needs her shield—and some chill pills.

Jay happily skated over to her and took both her hands. They spun in a circle. A few moments later Jay motioned for Jezz to join them. He did, and all three spun in a large hoop.

Jay is not the sneaky type, nor is he exceptionally talented on the ice, but he does know few tricks—especially when there is a romantic aspect to it. He managed to get Amber and Jezz to link hands with one another instead of him. He skated backward until he was on the edge of the rink, and he looked back at his friends. He noticed that they were both pleasantly surprised.

"Jay is a great skater," Jezz said as he slowed them down. "He was very graceful."

"He's got a way to him," Amber said vaguely.

"You look good out here too. You always look good, but especially now. It's because of your confidence. You are a confident person and that's beautiful."

Amber smiled and stifled a giggle. His compliments could belong to Jay, for Jay says words like those to her every day, and like Jezz, Jay means them.

"Jay wants me to kiss you under the mistletoe," Amber confided.

"Why?" Jezz asked.

"Because he wants me to date you since he can't."

"He's said that to me before. I like that you and him are open this way, but I am not there yet. I don't want my first kiss to be in front of an audience, even if it's just Jay."

"You seem to think that a first kiss is a big deal."

"I believe it should be private."

"That's not what I said, I said that you seem to think it's a big deal."

She wondered what Jezz was thinking as he stood there wordlessly. He's such a graceful person, except for when she foils him.

"I need you to tell me what you want," Amber firmly stated.

"From you?"

"No, from Santa. Yes, from me!"

"I want you to be my friend. I don't want you to leave me because you think I am pitiful or boring. I don't care if you don't love me as much as you love Jay. I just don't want you to leave me."

"I won't," Amber vowed. "Because I do like you, and so does Jay. I would never shatter Jay's heart by telling him that I don't want to be your friend."

Amber assumed the conversation was done, but then he sighed just loud enough to grab her attention. It wasn't an impatient sigh, so she listened with opens ears and an open heart.

"I hope you understand that I never wanted to invade or intrude on or interfere with the social institutions you all built before we met. I am trying to find my place, still after all this time. I don't think my place is to wedge myself between you.

"That's all in your head. That is not what is happening."

"I fear it might be, if not now, then soon."

"I don't want you to think about competition. It's not you versus Jay, and it won't ever be like that. You are Jezz, not _just_ the straight and bookish version of Jay."

Jezz smiled. He knows in his head and his heart that he would much rather watch Amber fall in love with someone other him if that would make her happy. Yet, the more time Jezz spends around Jay, the more he is convinced that Jay won't ever become chill until he has a boyfriend.

"I hope you know that you don't have to love me for me to be there for you to," Jezz told her.

"I like that. Thanks."

Amber let go of his hands and skated back over to Jay. She thought about how lucky she is to have two people who care about her on such a deep level, and there was pride that went along with it. Most girls, most women, most people don't have anything close to that, but she gets that love and more. Amber told herself that Jay wasn't going to be the only one digging deep into the holiday spirit this winter.

 **XO**

Days passed and the trio formed more and more holiday moments. They roasted chestnuts over a bonfire, baked cookies, decorated gingerbread houses, listened to Christmas music on the radio, bought holiday socks and t-shirts, made snow-globes, ate candy canes, went sledding, read old-fashioned Christmas stories, volunteered at a holiday craft show, watched Christmas movies both animated and live action, and even went to see the play 'A Christmas Carol'. On the nineteenth of December, Jay insisted that the family take the twins to the mall so that they can get photos with Santa and his Stantler. Jay also insisted that his entire family and Amber come.

"You made them elves," Jessie said as Jay pushed the twins' stroller from the nursery to the front door of their home.

"I made all the clothes myself," Jay proudly announced. "I even knitted their teeny boots."

"They are adorable," Jessie responded as she hugged her almost-teenager.

Jay was beaming; he could tell he made his parents proud, again. Every time he let his fashionista side show, it's a reason to celebrate.

Jay, the twins, Jay's parents, Jocelyn, Meowth, and Lucy were planning to meet Annastasia, Michio, Jezz, Logan, Lily, Maya, Keaka, and Amber at the Cerulean Mall.

"Merry Christmas!" Jay shouted when he saw Amber and Jezz near the entrance to Macy's.

"Merry Christmas, again," Amber replied. "Coincidentally, I was just telling Jezz how it's not a traditional Kantonian thing to say 'Merry Christmas' every day in December."

"I didn't believe that it was initially, but you had me confused," Jezz confessed.

"I like how you are still sporting the holiday look," Amber said as she wrapped her fingers around one of Jay's 'holiday-red' locks.

Jay and Amber didn't hesitate to hold hands, but Jezz did. Jay noticed this and pulled Jezz so that he was in the middle with each of his friends on either side. This made Amber uncomfortable, since Jay was usually their middle-man, but she refrained from speaking up. Jocelyn took over pushing the twins' stroller (she and Jay are always arguing over who gets to push it).

"You look so cute Amb," Jay gushed. "If only you would let me fix up your hair…"

"As part of your Christmas present, I'll let you do whatever you want to my hair, face, and clothes," Amber replied.

"You are going to regret that," said Lily. "He's been extra obsessed with Christmas this season."

"I've noticed," Amber said as she poked one of Jay's jingle-bell earrings.

"Do you like these? I was thinking of making clip-on ones for you," Jay said as he removed the earring from its hole.

"You know I don't do jewelry, but for that Christmas dance thing, I'll let you have your fun. You can make me holiday earrings if it will please your soul."

"It will please my soul," Jay affirmed.

"I do not want earrings," Jezz said the moment Jay turned to him, that familiar look of 'please-let-me do-this-for-you' clear on his face.

"I-I know," Jay replied. "I can make you a holiday tie."

"You already made him three," Amber noted.

"You have done more than enough for me," Jezz insisted. "I will soon feel guilty because I don't believe that I am putting as much effort into celebrating as you are."

"Nonsense!" Jay exclaimed as they got into line.

"Mom, I want to hold Rosie for the photo," Jocelyn said when it was almost their turn.

"I want to take a picture with both of them," Jay stated. "Then with just me and Amb, then just me and Jezz, then just me and all my siblings—plus Logan and Lily—then one with my whole family, including Michio and Maya an—"

"This isn't your personal photo shoot," Jessie gently reminded him.

"How about you hold Sil, Jocelyn holds Rose, and Annastasia, Lily, and Logan go on the sides," James suggested.

"It makes sense because we all grew up in the same house," Lily reasoned.

"Technically though, I have spent more time with youth family than the twins have. Not saying that I particularly want to be photographed…" Amber mumbled.

"That's true plus Jezz NEEDS to be in a AT LEAST one photo," Jay emphasized.

"It's okay, truly," Jezz sincerely replied.

Jay compromised to avoid making a scene and got a picture done with all his siblings, then another with Just him, Amber, and Jezz. Before he cried over the photos he theoretically 'lost', Amber reminded him that he owns a phone and can take as many pictures as he wants of them, and that if he really wanted to, he could photoshop in Santa and the extra decorations.

"Jay, is that you?" Santa asked as Jay helped return Rose to her stroller.

"You recognize me?!" Jay exclaimed.

The Santa didn't explain how he recognized Jessie and James and not him because Jay was too emotionally pleased with being recognized.

"I never realized you had a brother," the Santa continued. "Did you clone yourself?"

It was a joke but Jay actually thought he was serious, so he took it upon himself to explain the extremely confusing Morgan-Tonaka-Winchester family history. Amber pulled him away before Santa's head spun and the kids in line started tantruming.

"You already had the same face, now you have the same color hair and eyes," said Logan. "Duh, everyone thinks he's a clone!"

Jay calmly explained the colors' shade differences as everyone but Amber tuned him out. Jay is fun but keeping up with his high spirits can be an energy-drainer. Amber has a lot of energy, which is why she can take him.

Then next 'ginormous-super-awesome-holiday-uber-important' holiday activity was the twins' birthday. At age one, they didn't have an established friend group, but Jay baked them an enormous holiday themed birthday cake anyway—plus one for Michio, since his birthday is also the twenty-second. He painted the twins' faces with edible ink so that they looked like Stantler. His Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram accounts exploded with their photos.

And there was still more that needed to be done because the night after that was the ball.

Ironically, the Junior Holiday Ball was the one event that Jay was not well-prepared for, despite this being a one of the most important events in his young life—according to him. Jay spent a considerable amount of time explaining his distress to Amber.

"I can't believe I don't have a date," he lamented two hours before the venue opened.

"I'm your date," said Amber. "How nice of you to forget."

"You are taking Jezz," Jay responded, as if that were a non-negotiable fact.

"Jezz isn't going."

Jay's heart sunk to the ground. He spent so much time preparing custom made suits and dresses for all his friends, and shopping for everything anyone could possibly need, that he forgot that he never confirmed arrangements with Jezz.

"No…no…no! This can't be happening!" he cried. "Poor Jezz! I've ruined his life!"

"Calm your pants," said Amber. "I talked to him, and he isn't interested. Most of us—all of us—aren't as excited as you are about this."

"I know…but…he must be devastated."

"He's not, I promise. I just called him."

Jay was already dialing when Amber got the last word out. He put on video chat, and panicked when Jezz didn't immediately reply. He nearly burst into tears.

"You can't expect him to run to his phone every time he gets a call," Amber pointed out.

Amber let Jay cry it out for the next three minutes, then Jezz called back.

"Thank God! Mew! Arceus! Someone!" Jay exclaimed once Jezz's holographic image projected from his smartphone.

"I was asleep," Jezz responded. "And my phone was on the other side of my bedroom."

"I am so sorry! Why were you asleep? Are you sick?" Jay asked worriedly. "Is it the coxy-axia?"

"No, I feel fine. I just felt like sleeping," he shrugged.

"Then why aren't you taking Amber to the ball!?"

Jay was making it sound like Jezz was committing a horrible crime, but Amber had warned Jezz that this would happen if he decided to back out, so Jezz wasn't concerned.

"You don't have a date, and you want a date, and Amber would rather take you," he replied.

Amber realized that Jezz couldn't see her from where the camera was pointed. She moved further away so that Jay got the message that she didn't want to be featured in their chat.

"I…I don't need a date. Many people don't have dates," Jay stated.

 _'_ _Except all of our friends,'_ Amber said in her head.

"You will have fun," Jezz said reassuringly "And my feelings are not hurt."

"Do you pinky-promise?" Jay asked quietly.

"Yes."

Jay sighed and then bid Jezz farewell. Jay didn't realize this, but the fact that he was distraught over this bothered Jezz far more than the fact that he would be sitting this night out. Amber was relieved that it would be just her and Jay—and hopefully no drama.

 **XO**

\+ Next chapter will go more into the ball as well as some other shippy stuff.

+Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means so much:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome!**

 **Author Notes:**

All cannon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs. I also might write more fanfictions in the future, but now (December 13, 2017) I only have three other stories posted, this one, **Cruise Blues** , **Playground Crisis** , and **Z-Charged**. You do not need to read all these stories to understand context, though if you want more of these characters, I suggest checking one or two of them out.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

This fic will be dived into four chapters plus a short epilogue. It will be about 22, 500 words TOTAL and chapter length will vary.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review. Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

 **XOXO**

Another Glossary of Places and Peeps:

Lily- Logan's Meowth twin sister.

Maya- Lily's girlfriend, she is also a Meowth.

I think the rest can be figured out through context and/or the context isn't as important. My reason for including all these side characters is because I am writing in chipotlepeppers' universe, and it wouldn't make sense for them to all suddenly disappear. They are not my OCs, but I can answer questions about them if you have any. The chances are that this will be the most I ever write about them, at least for a while.

 **XO**

 **All I Want for Christmas is You **

Jay's older sister Annastasia has been Amber's role model since she was baby, so it wasn't shocking to Annie when Amber and Pip knocked on her bedroom door an hour before the kids planned to leave for the Junior Trainers' Ball.

"Come in," Annastasia started. "What is on your mind?"

"I don't feel like I am being myself tonight," Amber confided. "I don't mind making sacrifices for Jay…well…it's not that I don't want to go with him…it's just that…okay, so it's sorta like that…but I would rather spend the night playing games and snuggling on the couch with him than going to a _dance_. Jay made me a dress that isn't too fancy for my taste and he managed to hunt down a pair of shoes that are somehow comfortable and nice-looking at the same time…but…do you think it will kill Jay if I back out?"

"Jay's a generous person because he gives his time, energy, and money away to others," said Annastasia. "What he needs to learn is that usually the most generous thing you can for someone is to let them do their own thing, guilt free."

"Part of me wants to go, but most of me wants to stay."

"Then tell Jay you only want to go long enough to get food, talk to a few friends, and listen to a few songs. He will be okay with that."

"You…yeah, you are right. You're always right. Thanks, A."

"Anytime."

Amber left Annastasia's room and for some reason she wasn't quite sure of yet, she started heading towards Jezz's. She knocked on his door until he answered.

He was wearing the face mask again, and pajamas. Keaka was there. She usually only comes if something is wrong.

"What's going on?" Amber asked as she stepped into the room.

Keaka was about to explain, but Jezz shook his head and mumbled a 'nothing'.

"Something is going on here," Amber asserted. "There is something _wrong_."

"I'll explain later," said Jezz. "Please, leave. Go to the dance."

"Tell me."

"It's a long explanation. Keaka can explain it later."

Amber was disappointed because Jezz had been having tremendously good luck lately. He won a crazy total of ten gift baskets from holiday raffles this season. He grew out of his intolerance to pistachios. Yesterday he found fifty bucks on the street—and a homeless person who looked like he needed some spending money. He also managed to not catch the extremely contagious coxsackie virus, even though several tenants got it.

Amber decided to leave. She reasoned it would be better for everyone if she avoided prying. She teleported back to Cerulean, where Jay was waiting for her in her room.

Jay's custom suit fit him perfectly, and this was the first time Amber had seen him dressed up since he gained those few extra inches and pounds. Her first thought was about mature he looked. Her second was how she wished he wasn't gay.

"I got you a this," Jay said as he handed her a bouquet of gold and red roses.

"I like it," Amber said as she gently touched her index finger to a rose. "I especially like how you didn't go with the thornless ones. They can't be called roses if they don't have thorns."

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, but thorns it may not have."

"That was…what was that?"

"Jezz said it when I told him that you like roses with thorns. I'm not sure what it means, but it sounds…poetic, ya know?"

Amber expected Jay to talk about Jezz more, but he didn't. Instead he found a glass for Amber to put her flowers in, then he kissed her hand.

"This is going to be great," he said. "Because I have you."

"Yeah, I do tend to make things great. Ditto."

Amber's mom questioned the bow and quiver of arrows dangling from her daughter's shoulder, but as usual, she assumed it was a lost cause and didn't give Amber a hard time about taking them with her to the dance. Misty, Ash, Jessie, and James took photos of the pair in the flurry-filled park air. Amber regretted telling Annastasia how this isn't her thing. Of course, this is her thing—anything with Jay is her thing.

"Bye everyone," Jay said as Amber and Jay got ready to teleport away. "We'll be back—"

"—whenever we feel like it," Amber interrupted.

"We'll see you there," said Maya.

Lily looked to her girlfriend with confusion.

"Um, we will?" Lily asked.

"I told you that I made plans, and they involve stopping by the ball," Maya answered.

"Oh..."

"Don't ruin the dress Jay made you," Misty said before they were gone.

"Dey grown up so fast. It reminds me of how old yous are," Meowth said to Jessie and James.

"We don't age," Jessie said as she pushed the cat off the park bench.

"What are the rest of those plans?" Lily asked Maya.

"I'll show you. First stop is The Grange."

Jay tried to remember all those 'manners' that he begged Jezz to teach him before his date. Amber doesn't use manners, but still, this is a special night, and they had both changed so much, and Jay didn't want to take a chance—hurting her feelings would ruin everything.

Jay helped her remove her coat, got the door, then held her hand as they looked around for the friends they planned on meeting.

"If you aren't careful, everyone is going to think that we are a couple—a real couple," Amber whispered.

"Oh yeah," he said as he quickly removed his hand from hers.

"I was kidding, kinda. I like holding your hand. I don't want you to stop doing what you are doing. You're doing great."

"Oh, okay," Jay said as he retook her hand. "Oh, look! I see Anika."

The girls didn't notice the two until they were already in the others' faces.

"Whoa, when you clean up you're swole," Anika started.

"Me or him?" Amber quizzed.

"I was talking about Jay, but you look good too," Anika replied. "I never saw you with combed and straightened hair."

"She let me play with her hair," Jay replied, sounding as though that was the best thing in the world.

"Jay, did you pierce Amber's ears?!" Soledad asked as she noted Amber's bell-shaped earrings.

"Ptff. Like I would let him go that far. They clip on and off," Amber answered as she demonstrated.

June and Takeshi, Soledad and Tamaki, Cassandra and Flare, and a semi-acquaintance named Lucas were all in couplets. Anika also noticed the impressed gazes of June, Cassandra, and Soledad. They were jealous of Amber and Jay's soul-sister-ship, she could tell, and so could Amb. Anika sniggered knowingly before leaving to get finger-food with Lucas.

"Are Anika and Lucas a thing?" Jay asked in a low yet excited voice.

"I don't think so," said Soledad. "A better question is: Are you and Amber a thing?"

"Yes," Amber confirmed, though she didn't quite plan on saying anything.

"Oh," Jay said in wonder.

"That isn't what this dance is about anyway," June said before awkwardness could set in. "It's about the holiday season. Happy holidays, especially to you, Jay. I know you have been going all-out with celebration."

"He's been trying to impress his boyfriend," Amber responded.

"Not to impress him, just to make his feel good," Jay defensively replied.

"Where is Jezz anyway? Did he have better plans?" Tamaki asked. "Because I thought we decided to add him to our circle."

"He doesn't dance," Amber answered.

"I hope you told him that most people don't dance at these types of events, that it is mostly just eating, talking, listening to the band, and participating in the raffles," Soledad responded.

"He knows. He just didn't feel like coming," she replied.

"We tried to get him to come," Jay added. "Ummm, so let's eat. They have mini pizzas!"

Jay offered his hand to Amber instead of grabbing and pulling it as he usually did. Amber didn't think much of the difference as she placed her palm in his, but the other girls did.

"Jay can't be gay, not one-hundred percent," Soledad began.

"He can be half gay," said Tamaki. "Like bi or pan."

"Like you," said Takeshi.

"Yeah, like me," he replied. "What does it matter?"

"It's interesting," said Soledad. "Interesting because unlike you guys, I have known Jay my entire life. I never once had any doubt…other than thinking he was a girl, or at least half a girl, which I think is a thing."

"Either way, it's nice that Jay didn't have to come alone," said June. "That matters to him, even if most people wouldn't mind."

Tamaki and Takeshi slipped away from their dates as the girls continued to chat about the probability of Amber and Jay getting together officially and about the other couples that were present at the ball.

In the meantime, Jay loaded his plate with mini-pizza bagels.

"These are the best," he said in awe.

"Did you get enough?" Amber snickered after Jay had claimed twelve pizzas as his own.

"These are small, and I am growing," he returned.

"That is always everyone's excuse. I am growing too, but I don't get to pig out."

Jay examined Amber when she wasn't looking. He wondered if her comment had something to do with her weight. She wasn't scrawny anymore, but it's not like she was 'fat'. Jay barely noticed and had never said anything about it, and he wondered if other people did. Was he supposed to say something sensitive to make her feel better? He had no idea if that was something Amber even cared about.

"Why don't you pig-out alongside me?" Jay asked. "I wanna eat more than my body can handle and it's always more fun to do these things with you."

"I don't know about pigging out…but I'll definitely eat more than I should," she replied.

"Great!"

The kids contently filled their plates with a variety of foods—stuffed mushrooms, tempura, and several other appetizers that were without a doubt freshly prepared. At some point during their feast, Jay noted the mistletoe in the doorway leading to the restrooms. That reminded him of what Amber had said earlier.

"Why did you say that you want to kiss me?" Jay inquired. "Why me? For practice? It couldn't be to make Jezz jealous…or is it?"

"It's not to make anyone jealous. I just wanted to do it. Your lips are always smooth—and you learned how to keep your tongue where it belongs."

"I don't get how that's a reason, and I feel like I will be super embarrassed if other people hear that."

"It's a reason, and I don't tell other people what I tell you."

"It was a confusing thing to say."

"Admittedly, it serves my ego to be here with you. In addition to being one of the nicest people in the world, you have this freaky sense of maturity to you. You aren't too proud to act like a kid, and most people our age aren't like that. You're fun, funny, caring, and you are more attractive that you must realize."

"Those are a lot of reasons. I didn't…you're like a treasure, Amb. I can't think of any better way to describe you. I guess I knew all that already…"

"It's nice to hear it out loud."

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Or show it."

"Like with a kiss."

"Yep. What do you want to do now?" Amber asked as she dumped her plat into the trash.

"Let's get some tickets," he said as he followed her lead.

Jay signed dozens of tickets in hope to win a prize for Amber, and as usual, she didn't tell him not to waste his cash on her because she knew he wouldn't obey. He recalled what Annastasia had told her not once, but many times: giving is a lot less generous of an action when you have a lot to give away. Yet—it was nice of Jay to sign two-hundred tickets in her honor.

When that was finished, the band began to play and instrumental version of the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. The lights dimmed to create an almost romantic atmosphere.

"How willing would you be to dance?" Jay asked as other couples—most of them upper teens—moved to the center of the floor.

"If you want to try, then one-hundred percent," Amber said bravely.

It was brave because never before had she let herself become so bare. There are few messages bigger than a romantic dance for two on the evening two nights before their favorite holiday. It was as if she were shouting her feelings to everyone there, and for reasons she is unsure of, she didn't mind.

"Are you using your acting skills?" Amber asked as Jay guided her, a look of concentration on his face.

"I am not acting. I truly like this," he replied. "But you are confused."

"I am not trying to confuse you."

"I am not trying to confuse me either. Or you."

"You like this, it makes you happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why do you like me?"

"I don't know."

"It's just that I do."

"I know."

"I know too."

Amber originally had in mind that she would stay for two hours, but those two hours felt like twenty, so she decided to let another hour go, and it went by just as fast. It felt like a fairy tale—but one she could stand.

"I think we surprised everyone," Amber whispered to Jay.

"How?" he asked.

"We came here together as a couple…and double-check your look. You look _hot._ Can you believe it?"

"I never thought of myself that way before. People say I have a baby face."

"What people?"

"On my accounts."

"That's different. Their opinions don't really matter. Besides, most of those have you all dressed up in Christmas crap. When you dress like yourself, you look like a teenager."

"I don't want to grow all the way up, but I didn't want people to think I am too immature to turn thirteen."

"It will be your lucky thirteen in just a few days, and I think you're ready. You'll get thirteen wishes."

"Yep."

"Tell me what they are."

"No! They won't come true if I say them out loud."

"That's just what adults tell little kids. It's made-up"

"I have no proof that you are correct."

"You have no proof that I am wrong, either."

"I guesso. I guess I could tell you some of them."

"Do tell."

"One of my wishes is that I wish everything will become clear. I feel like I am confused."

"Confused about what, who you want to date?"

"Sorta. I know I like boys, and I know I like you, but I don't like you in the way that…the awkward way."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"I think your body looks wonderful, it is nice to look at, but I don't have any particular interest in getting closer."

 _'_ _That was vague and uncomfortable,'_ she told herself.

"But I also like you for other reasons, like, I love you, but I feel like there needs to be someone else there too. Someone to, you know, marry and stuff…" Jay continued. "I think it's obvious for most people. Most people know what they want, and who."

"We don't know if that is true for sure," Amber pointed out.

"But June and Takeshi, Soledad and Tamaki…they are…"

"Our age. My mom says this, and I think she is right: it's rare that people marry their first crush, or their first kiss, or the first person they sleep with."

"It makes me feel like then I shouldn't kiss anyone until I know I want to marry them."

"But you want to marry every cute boy you see."

"I know. That's another reason why I am confused. I wish I knew at least one other gay person so that I could compare notes."

"Tamaki likes dudes. You can get together and figure things out."

"I don't like Tamaki as much as I like you…no offense to him…Don't tell him I said that. Ummm, and besides, Soledad likes Tamaki, and he likes her back, so even if I did like him…"

"I know. It's just that you love romance so much. You like talking about it all the time."

"It's true that I like romance. Romance I understand. I think I do, at least. Am I romantic?"

"You've been acting like it. Everyone here thinks you're my boyfriend, including our closest friends."

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling. Tell me about some of those other lucky thirteen wishes."

"Oh…oh, yeah. Ummm so, I want to become smarter. I am behind on my schoolwork and if I don't catch up, I won't be allowed to renew my Pokémon license. I am afraid that I will fail."

"You still have to take a second literature course, algebra two, geometry…is that it?"

"There are a few more. Seven total. I have to get at least a C in everything before I turn sixteen."

"You have plenty of time, and you can ask Jezz to tutor you. He is going to tutor me in history. I finished all my math. Jezz can help you with that too. He is good at every subject. That is why he's in college prep now."

"Well, my birthday wish is still that I want to be smart so that I won't need as much extra help. School makes me feel stupid. It's a real bummer."

"You're not stupid, but I know what you mean. Tell me your next wish."

"I wish that I can stop having a crush on Jezz. I've tried, Amb, but I am still obsessed."

"What I want to know is how…like, what kind of crush is this?"

"It's not dirty, Amb. Dirty stuff is all you talk about lately."

"That is not true at all and I didn't even say anything dirty! I just have some harmless questions. Talk to me about Jezz."

"I want to stop feeling like he's my universe."

Instead of coming up with a witty response, Amber thought about the apple of Jay's eye. She knows why Jay likes him. It's because he's new, unlike anyone they have ever before met. Everything about Jezz is odd, from his strong upper-crust accent, panoply of knowledge, his wide-ranging interests, the random talents, to his mysterious history. Jay once said that Jezz is like a book, or a maze. Amber feels as though Jay is a different story entirely. If one thing is obvious, is that Jezz needs to be a part of it.

"I feel like I need him, you know? I need some who is chill and smart, someone other than you to tell me that I will be okay," Jay continued. "Don't you feel that?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," she replied. "What else?"

"The wishes?"

"Mmhmm."

"All my other wishes are the obvious ones, like I wish I could somehow get unlimited wishes, world peace, a cure for all the diseases in the world, that everyone could be rich…stuff that I think everyone would wish for," said Jay.

"Or should wish for. Are there any wishes that I can help out with?"

"You already have."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're here."

"Oh. That's…nice. Ummm, thanks."

A dozen songs played before the pair decided to take a break for water and tea. About half the room of about four-hundred people were dancing. Everyone else was turned the other way, talking, eating, or drinking.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jay asked Amber. "You probably didn't want to stay this long."

"I didn't originally, but I had fun. I am ready to leave now if you are."

"Cool. I'll text everyone so they know."

The hall leading out of the ballroom was decorated with almost as much garland and wreaths as Jay had forced onto The Grange.

"Was this a date?" Jay asked Amber after they walked several yards down the hall leading outside.

"We go on dates all the time. I totally think this counts," she responded.

"I mean like a romantic date instead of friendly one."

"I think it was in-between," Amber said as she stood by the hall's exit.

"Wow! Me too, that is totally what I was thinking," Jay excitedly replied.

Amber put both arms on Jay's shoulders. She linked her hands near the back of his neck, drawing the pair nose-to-nose.

"Are you going to do it?" Jay asked with one eye open.

"Not yet," she decided as she loosened her grip on him. "It was too expected."

"I was not expecting it."

Amber pointed upwards. Jay laughed nervously at the branch of evergreen.

"I was talking so much that I didn't even see it up—"

She surprised Jay with two kisses, the first to interrupt, the second to reinforce. Amber laughed at the way he still had his eyes closed even after she let him go and took several steps back.

"That was a sneaky trick," Jay said as he caught up to her.

"You liked it."

"I never said I didn't."

"You're…will you be my boyfriend?"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"I guesso. I thought that…you know, since me and you…so like, what are the conditions?"

"Just that I get to treat you like my boyfriend."

"I don't know that that means."

"It isn't anything bad."

"Okay."

After that was settled, the two naturally gravitated towards The Grange. Amber recalled that weird situation from earlier when Keaka was doing something with Jezz and for once, they didn't share. A servant named Maria let them inside, but she didn't know where anyone was. The pair decided to check Jezz's room first.

"It's just us, and we can't find anybody but Maria!" Amber yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Pi~!" Pip shouted.

Keaka opened the door and then stepped into the hall before either child was given the chance to peek inside.

"Is he okay?!" Jay asked frantically.

"Of course," Keaka swiftly replied.

"You mean he doesn't have the cocka-sachy?" Jay queried.

"This has nothing to do with coxsackie. It's just been a quiet night at home. I decided to take some tests while he's relaxed. Nothing odd or dangerous. Sorry to disappoint," she told Jay.

"No, that's great!" Jay said as he reached for the handle to Jezz's door.

Amber grabbed his collar and he turned to look at her.

"He wants a quiet night," Amber reminded him. "Let's go somewhere else."

The two returned to the Pallet House. It too had been over-decorated by Jay.

"You realize that you've hung mistletoe in literally every doorway," Amber said as she hastened through the door.

"I thought it was a good idea," he defended.

"I never said it was a bad idea. It's cute."

Jay smiled because 'cute' is a word Amber doesn't use much unless she's talking to or about little kids or Pokémon or being sarcastic.

"Did you text your mom and tell her that you were staying over yet?" Jay asked as they walked to the room Jay has been using since the twins were born.

"I always let her know. You never seemed to notice before…"

"I want to make sure you don't get in trouble, that's it."

Amber figured this had to do with the 'boyfriend' remarked.

"Surely no mother would want her innocent twelve-year-old sharing a bed with a sexually confused almost-thirteen-year-old," Amber responded.

Jay was immediately flustered and it took him several long seconds to reground himself before responding.

"I am not sexually confused. I don't like the 'S-E-X' word. I wish people didn't use it all the time."

"I don't use it that much."

"I know…I mostly mean people in general. Everyone—almost everyone—says that it's not a bad thing…. I don't know. I just don't like those words. They should be private."

"We are alone."

"I mean, only adults."

"We are almost adults, just saying."

Pip finally snapped out of the snooze he had been taking since soon after Amber's arrival at the ball. As usual, once they got into Jay's room, Amber started digging through his pajama drawer for something comfortable to wear. She pulled out his Pikachu top and then started to undress. As usual, Jay took his change of clothes out of the same drawer and then went to the bathroom to clean up. Then they switched places.

"What do you want to do?" Amber asked. "I have an idea."

"I'd like to hear your idea," he said hesitantly.

"Pika~!" Pip laughed, already knowing what was on Amber's mind

"A holiday poll," she proposed.

"Oh. I thought you were going to say something inappropriate," he confessed.

"I was going to, but then I changed my mind."

"Good…so you want to poll me…why?"

"Because I feel like even though I know most of you inside and out, I know you've evolved a little since last Christmas, and I dunno…there is still more to learn."

Amber searched Jay's upper drawers for a writing tool and notepad. Once settled, she asked her first question:

"What is your favorite holiday tradition?"

"Making and eating Christmas cookies, hands down," he answered without hesitation.

"I knew it. Favorite Christmas-related flavor?"

"Peppermint, but gingerbread is tied in second with hot cocoa."

"I thought hot cocoa was your favorite."

"My favorite drink, not my favorite scent…and that was last year."

"Favorite Christmas candy?"

"The dark chocolate snowflakes with coconut flakes and bits of almonds."

"That is still your favorite, even after all these years?"

"Amb, last night I ate half a pound of them."

"Yeah, but nowadays you eat half a pound of everything—at least."

"That's truth. Can I ask you a question?"

"I guesso."

"Do I embarrass you sometimes?"

"Of course."

"Oh…for real?"

"Yeah. But it's not bad…"

"How is it 'not bad'?"

"What's the matter?"

She started to become annoyed—with herself. Jay is not good at sarcasm, but she assumed he knew, that he always knew, that some of the things she says is purely for fun.

"You looked really impressed when I dressed like a grown-up, and I was wondering if when I dress like a kid, if it embarrasses you," he explained.

"You are a kid, nothing you do truly embarrasses me, and you think way more about clothing than I do," she listed. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"For now."

"Good, because I have more."

She asked him about his favorite holiday color (gold), his favorite holiday song (Jingle-Bell Rock), his favorite Christmas gift (Rose and Silver) and lastly:

"Why do you want so badly to find out what Jezz's favorite thing in the world?"

"When you love someone, you want to make them happy. It's one of the most important things in the world," he answered.

"What about yourself?"

"Well…you like to make me happy. I have you as my happiness muse."

"That's true, but you but so much effort into it. It's like, when I am with you, I see a lot of opportunities for people to take advantage of all your money and stuff. Don't you think that Jezz sometimes takes advantage of you?"

"No way! Do you think that way?"

"No…except, you are a better friend to him than he is to you."

"It's not his fault. He's never had a group of friends before."

"I am just saying that they result is the same. At the end of the day, you are the one I can rely on."

"I thought you trusted him now, like all the way."

"I do, it's not about that. I guess…okay, so it's a little bit like that. I am not ready to rely on him though."

"I admire him. He's a role model to me the way A is a role model to you. I wish you could feel that way too."

"Perhaps one day I will."

"I have a question: What is your favorite thing in the world?"

"It's obvious."

"What?"

"You are."

"Was that sarcasm?"

Amber playfully thumped Jay's arm, Pip sighed an embarrassed 'chu~'. Jay's Togekiss even laughed at him, particularly after Jay's voice cracked as he tried to retort.

"Maybe you'll get a new voice for Christmas," Amber said as Jay blushed and sipped his water bottle.

"Just a few more days. I can't wait," Jay responded, his voice cracking like the fireplace.

"Let's watch some of the Christmas movies. I think we still have three or four to get through."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas, almost, and I have been wanting to watch Elf for the fifth time this year."

"Then let's put it on!"

The pair got settled in Jay's bed. Right before the movie began, Jay remembered that Jezz had only seen Elf once before, and that was a whole ten days ago.

"He's okay," Amber assured Jay. "You can't always be his savior. Chill. It's winter. Now's the best time."

"Time to what?"

"Chill, because-"

"Oh, duh! Yeah, chill. Good. Chill. I will."

 **XOXOXO**

\+ Tis another cheesy chapt down!

\+ You reviewers are so sweet! I love it when people on the internet are nice. As for everyone who has/will give me technical feedback on spelling/grammar = I appreciate it so much and I will try to improve! None of your suggestions go forgotten, even though it might seem like it if I make the same mistake over and over again.

\+ Next chapt is longer than this one. There is more Jamber, obviously, and a little bit of the other stuff…It was SUPPOSED to be 4000 words but I got a little carried away. Either way, I'll smooth it over again and hopefully that final chapt will be a good one. Then the short epilogue, and then…I'll tell y'all later.

+By the way, the reason I have them celebrating Christmas even though there isn't Christianity in the Pokémon world (as far as I know) is because Chipotlepeppers made these OCs and Christmas is a holiday they celebrate in her fics too. Our justification for it is that we know Christmas best, so that is what we write. Chipotlepeppers did say that someone called her out one time on this so I just want to make it clear that they only reason we picked Christmas is because Christmas is what we know best. The intention isn't to throw shade on other holidays.

+Merry pre-Christmas again, and happy holidays, and seasons' greetings, and the rest:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome!**

 **Author Notes:**

All cannon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs. I also might write more fanfictions in the future, but now (December 20, 2017) I only have three other stories posted, this one, **Cruise Blues** , **Playground Crisis** , and **Z-Charged**. You do not need to read all these stories to understand context, though if you want more of these characters, I suggest checking one or two of them out.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

This fic will be dived into four chapters plus a short epilogue. It will be about 22, 500 words TOTAL and chapter length will vary.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review. Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

 **XOXO**

It's a rare morning when both kids wake up almost simultaneously, but this was one of those times. Amber watched Jay sleep for just a few minutes longer. She took his hand when he began blinking his eyes.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Jay said happily as he sat up on the bed. "Merry Christmas, Amb."

"Merry Christmas, Jay," she said for the twenty-fourth time this month.

"I am so excited!" Jay said as he literally jumped out of bed. "I have to ummm you know, and then I'll be done!"

"'Pee' is not a bad word!" she said as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Pika pika~!" Pip added.

Amber put on one of Jay's larger tees and was dismayed when she realized that she no longer fit into his jeans. She should have known; everyone could tell she grew some hips, but it was still surprising. She had always been a pipsqueak, like her mother, like Jay…

"Jay, your shit no longer fits my ass!" she called through the door.

"I have sweatpants stocked up here too," Jay replied, ignoring Amber's foul language.

"It's so unfair that you can eat whatever you want and I can't," she mumbled as she hunted for the right pair of comfy sweats.

"I will still be unhealthy if I don't follow A's nutrition advice."

"True."

It's the Morgan's family tradition to have a breakfast feast of eggnog-flavored pancakes with chocolate whipped crème, baked sausage, roasted and caramelized nuts, cheese popovers, and various red and green fruits on the 24th and 25th of December. The two feasts always take place at the Pallet House hotel, which has limited guests during the holiday season.

Jay and Jezz showed up in suits Jay had designed, but Amber stuck to Jay's Togekiss t-shirt and hipster sweatpants. The twins and Jocelyn were in holiday clothing that Jay picked out. Jessie and James wore outfits they made themselves. Even Rumika, who usually despises dresses, a wore a gown that Jay created.

In addition to Jay's immediate family, the guest list included Amber, Jezz, Michio, Keaka, and Maya this year. Jessie and James' friend Mondo Imitae brought his wife Duplica Imitae and young son Alex, and more people were expected to come by later.

"I didn't realize that the breakfast meal is such an important aspect of your holiday celebration," Jezz said as he chose a red pear from the pile of goodies in front of him.

"It is bigger than Christmas dinner," Rumika told Jezz. "And the reason is because of James and I, our families, used to feast at night for the holidays. As a way of creating our own tradition instead of defaulting to theirs, we decided to make breakfast our feast."

"Annie made it sound that way to me," Jezz responded. "But I didn't realize that it would be quite this exquisite."

"I like it because my family feasts the night of the 25th," said Amber. "I get one feast on Christmas Eve and two feasts on Christmas day—and so does Jay, since I always invite him. You can totally come too this year."

"I look forward to it," Jezz said with a bow.

"Eat up, there is totally more where this came from," Jay said as he took a popover off the platter in front of him.

"There won't be more where this came from if you keep inhaling it all," Logan said as he stole one of Jay's muffins.

"Logan, you used to be my friend!" Jay gasped.

"He's right," Jocelyn said as the Purrloin handed her a tray of food. "I hope you don't get fat, Oniisan. Then you and I will no longer be able to share clothes."

"I won't. I'll get stronger instead, and I'll have muscles."

It would have been a good retort if Jay's voice didn't crack again, causing him more unwarranted embarrassment.

"As if my voice wasn't pathetic enough," Jay mumbled.

"At least your voice can crack," Jezz pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…good point, I guess…"

Everyone let that behind them as they indulged in the magnificent feast. After the meal, it was time for the Morgan's next tradition: the mini-holiday concert.

Meowth, Lucy, Annastasia, and Jay all consider themselves musicians. Jay and Annastasia play guitar, piano, and sing. Meowth and Lucy play guitar and sing. James plays multiple instruments as well. And though he didn't want people to know, Michio is an instrumentalist as well. That is a secret that would not be revealed to the audience this holiday season.

After Jay played a flawless version of Jingle-Bell Rock, the singer/pianist turned to his cousin and best friend. His eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Tell him that that's your favorite song," Amber quickly whispered to Jezz.

"Did you like it?" Jay asked Jezz, his voice filled with hope.

"It was amazing, the best I have ever heard," Jezz sincerely responded.

Jezz initiated a hug to Jay, which is something that no one expected. Lily and Logan—who love to photograph cheesy moments—quickly took a few shots. James, Jessie, and Amber all became somewhat anxious when after forty seconds, Jay still hadn't let go even though Jezz had let his arms fall to the side. Amber intervened and gently pulled Jay off of Jezz. Jezz fixed his shirt.

"Sorry for…grabbing you like that," Jezz whispered to Jay.

"Oh…It's ummm, it's totally cool," Jay stumbled.

Jay was warm, so warm, that he didn't cool down until five holiday songs later.

Next came the last of the movies. Jezz did his best to hide his jealousy when Amber snuggled close to Jay all through Elf, A Christmas Story, The Year Without a Santa Clause, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Tokyo Godfathers. After that, it was time to light the twenty-fourth candle on the giant Christmas Wreath over the Pallet House's lobby's fireplace, and then for the family-only gift exchange (which also includes Amber, and now the SOs of Jay's siblings).

"I have to go first!" Jocelyn declared as the family gathered in the lobby.

"Fla~!" her loyal Flaafy added.

"Go for it," said Jessie.

Jocelyn gave out all her gifts to the household's Pokémon first, and since there were dozens of them, it took a while. Next, she gave to her parents, then siblings, then Amber, and Jezz last.

"It's man stuff!" she announced as Jezz unwrapped a tie, male deodorant, and bottle of cologne.

Jezz turned red but kept his head high, for it was quite adorable in his eyes that she had picked something out for him.

"The cologne is from Flaafy," Jocelyn added.

"Fee~," the Pokémon confirmed.

"This is sweet, thank you," he told Jocelyn. "May I give you my present next?"

"Totally!" she exclaimed.

Jocelyn ripped open Jezz's gift with zero inhibitions. He got her premier balls and another miniature case for her contest ribbons. She squealed with happiness. That gave Jezz a confidence boost as he handed out the remainder of his gifts.

Jezz gave almost everyone else a beautifully written thank-you note and a box of chocolate-covered pears that he prepped himself. The idea came from a collaboration between him and Annastasia. He bought Rose and Silver new pacifiers and matching Pikachu onesies, Jay baby-blue diamond earrings to match his natural eye color, and he got Amber expensive high-class hydrophane for the leather grip of the classic bow that Jay had purchased for her last birthday.

Jay was the most excited to hand out his presents, everyone knew that, so it was odd when he told Amber and Jezz:

"I am not giving you two yours yet."

"Why the hell not?" Amber asked.

"They are private gifts," he answered. "I don't want everyone else to watch you open them."

"Oooh, must be something dirty," Lily giggled. "I am liking the teenage Jay."

"It's not dirty!" Jay responded as his face flushed vermillion.

Amber didn't waste her mental energy trying to figure out what Jay had planned for either her or Jezz—or both together. She gave out her gifts, but then told Jay and Jezz:

"I am going to give my presents to you in private too."

"That's fair," Jay replied.

"It is up to you," said Jezz. "I wasn't anticipating a gift, though."

"Shut-up, you know I wouldn't do that to you," she smirked.

The kids went on to their gifts. Everyone received Pokegear: Life Orbs, different types of Pokeballs, evolution stones, treats, and other supplies that trainers often must purchase out-of-pocket. Amber got some new archery equipment, Jay got makeup and jewelry, and Jezz got all types of cool new toys—a hoverboard, Apple watch, a Kindle, a keyboard, and a renewed subscription to National Geographic.

Everyone was slowly getting tipsy off spiked eggnog, hot rum, and cinnamon-apple cider when Jay motioned for Amber to follow him out of the lobby and to his room.

"This is unusual," Amber commented as Jay led her up the stairs. "I've never seen you walk away from a platter of cookies and eggnog before."

"I want to give you your present now," he responded.

Jay gently shut the door behind them, as if he didn't want anyone to hear it slam shut. He reached forward and gave her a classic Jay-hug.

"First, I apologize because I think I went a crazy this year and I have been weirder than usual," he began.

"What's weird is that you have been apologizing for stuff that is standard Jay," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to move anymore," he said as he cuddled into her shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, then Jay held her so that they were nose-to-nose, not unlike the way they were several days ago.

"There isn't a mistletoe above us," Jay noted.

"That's okay."

The kiss wasn't Jay's only present to Amber, but that is what she thought as her now-boyfriend held her. He didn't let go until almost a minute later when he ran out of breath.

"You are impressive," she said after she took a deep breath in. "That's the first time you just totally went for it. I didn't gross you out?"

"I don't think you are gross," Jay replied. "Except for when you burp in my face. That is wayyy gross. And ummm, you know, you are special to me. I wouldn't want to kiss any other girl. I don't me to be like…flaky, or a jerk…but I don't know what I am doing…I am not following the rules it seems because I don't, I don't like, want you _that_ way, you know, but sometimes, some things…"

"Just because we do some things doesn't mean you can't still look for your prince. I won't get jealous. And it wouldn't be fair for me to hold you up when you are bound to fall behind…."

"If I don't have a boyfriend by the time I'm twenty-two, will you marry me?"

"What if I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh…well can I at least live in your house? Or you can live in my house? We'll get a really big one so that we can fit at least three adults, our kids, plus all our Pokémon."

"Yeah…and depending on who your person is…well, first of all, I have to like the person you decide to date. You might go for some creep or jerk and I have to make sure you don't get stuck with one of those. And if you really want, you both could move in."

"Awesome? Jezz too? What about him?"

"He'll be fine. He'll grow…eventually…probably…maybe…Well, I can think of three girls who already want him," said Amber. "At least three, that doesn't include those people who stare at him whenever we are in public."

"Which three?"

"Peni, Touko, and Kendall."

"Oh, from his soccer team."

"Duh."

"I forgot about them. He hasn't played soccer since November! He plays all year except December and January…Maybe that is what his surprise is about. Maybe he is going away for soccer. He's prepping for something…I hope this won't mean that we won't see him as much!"

"We are straying a little…most importantly, do you get what I am saying?" Amber inquired. "You're special. There aren't a lot of people like you, and no one on exactly like you for sure. I am not trying to confuse you with all this boyfriend stuff, it's just…I know two languages and neither of them has the right words."

"And I know four, and I know what you mean."

Jay smiled, nodded, then walked to the other side of the room.

"I have your present in here," he explained as he stepped into the walk-in closet. "It's not that it's embarrassing, it's just that it's personal and I didn't want to put you on the spot."

Amber imagined some of the possibilities. She didn't have long because it only took Jay a minute to find her gift. She opened the rectangle-shaped package and pulled out an amazing work of art.

She knew immediately that this was NOT something casually left over from Jay's drawing board. This is an award-winning piece, it had to have taken Jay hours to paint each strand of curly ginger hair, the fuzz atop Pip's head, and the stone-edged arrow with a quail-feathered tail keen to strike.

"I can't believe you made this," she said in awe. "I can believe it, but still…you should start selling this stuff. It's amazing."

"I am glad you like it," he blushingly replied.

Amber's present was also hidden in the room. She had placed it behind the bed frame. She pulled it up and then held it in front of her.

"As usual, it's not much, but…Merry Christmas," she smiled as she handed him the newspaper-wrapped present.

Amber's gift was big, rectangular, and thin. Jay carefully ripped the paper starting from the top of the package.

"A collage!" he happily announced after the contents were revealed. "Whoa, Amb, this is awesome. Where did you get all these pictures?"

"Some I took when you weren't looking, some I got from Lily and Logan, some from A, and some from your parents," she explained.

"It's the best, seriously," Jay responded as he gave her yet another hug. "I can't wait to hang it up. Can you help me?"

Amber dug through Jay's desk—nearly empty since he never studies—and found the tape. Then the duet stood on the bed and together arranged the piece. In Amb's heart, the piece was her best but still 'not good enough' for Jay, but to Jay, it was just as much if not more impressive than the gift he gave her.

Once their task was completed, Jay snapped a quick photo of the collage over his bed, and Amber made sure she got a good photo of Jay's present to her. Amber linked arms with Jay and they took their time strolling back to the lobby. Jezz was near Keaka, talking rapidly and in private. Amber was as curious as ever.

"Whatcha talking about?" Amber asked after she and Jay approached the pair.

"Making plans," Jezz answered.

Keaka gave Jezz this look as if she wanted him to say more.

"Plans for what?" Jay asked as he moved closer to where Jezz was standing.

"Go on," Keaka urged him.

"I have been prepping for…never mind, I will share later," Jezz decided.

"I can give you privacy," Keaka pointed out. "Or I can tell them."

"I am worried," Jay said as he moved in closer.

Keaka smiled at Jay, and that gave him reassurance.

"It is nothing bad," she told Amber and Jay.

"I'll explain everything to them soon," Jezz told Keaka.

"Does it have to do with the cox-sacha?" Jay asked. "Is it why you are still wearing the mask?"

"No. My health has been good this month," he replied as he touched the mask, momentarily forgetting that it was still there.

"Then tell us," Amber implored.

"I would hate to make drama, but still, I would rather not say it in when there is a possibility that anyone or everyone could hear," said Jezz.

"Then we can go to my room," Jay offered. "And Amb and I can give you your presents to."

"I would like that," he responded.

"Then we will totally do that!" Jay exclaimed as he took both his friends' hands.

Jay led them passed everyone and into the hall.

"My presents for you are in my room," said Jay. "It's not a big deal…you are going to love Amb's!"

"Jay, don't plant drama seeds in arid soil," Amber retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he responded.

"I must ask Keaka a quick question. I will meet you in your room," Jezz said suddenly before scuttling back down the hall.

The two shrugged; they are used to his quirks and suspected nothing out of the ordinary. Amber and Jay continued walking away from the others.

"I have butterflies over Jezz's surprise," Jay whispered as he opened his door. "What do you think it is?"

"It isn't some huge big deal—probably something that has nothing to do with us," Amber responded. "It's a total coincidence that we found out something was up anyway."

"Mmhmm," Jay mumbled, barely paying attention as he gathered his gift for Jezz.

"Do you think he's going to propose marriage to you or something?" Amber chuckled.

"No, I was thinking maybe it's something super good, like, they found out how to make him healthy. Or maybe he got excepted to a big college! This is selfish, but I hope it's not that…I would miss him…even if he could teleport anywhere within minutes…Or maybe he's made plans to go on another journey. Who knows?"

"Are you still hung up on trying to figure out what his 'favorite thing in the world' is?"

"I know I'll get it, if not tomorrow or today, then…there's always tomorrow, Amb. Always."

Jezz arrived a few minutes later. Amber took Jezz's book down from the shelf above Jay's bed, where it had been sitting all wrapped up since December 2nd. Jezz and Jay sat together on the bed.

"I would like to give you my present first," Jay said as Jezz shut the door behind them.

Jezz gave a single nod and smile as they moved to sit on the three pillows he had placed on the floor. Jay handed over his gift.

"It's similar to what Amber got me, but yours is in book format," Jay said as Jezz gently tore open the present. It was a photo album. Jezz opened it up and examined it with care.

"This is amazing. Thank you," Jezz said the moment he gathered some words. "I didn't realize that so many pictures have been taken this year. I love this. No one has ever given me my own album before."

"This one is completely Jezz-themed," Jay assured him. "And there will totally be more photos by next Christmas, I promise," said Jay. "This is just the start."

"This is my gift to you," Amber said as she handed over her package. "Jay picked it out."

"Amb!" Jay gasped. "You weren't supposed to tell him that I helped!"

"He doesn't care about that stuff anyway," Amber retorted.

"It is true," Jezz confirmed.

Jezz carefully undid the packaging. Once the contents were revealed, he traced his fingers under the title of the smallish book.

"It's a book of quotes, all by people who are like you," said Amber. "Leaders, visionaries, nerds…and they have all transitioned, which is pretty cool. I didn't know your thing was so common. Not saying that you're common, but you know what I mean. You are normal in some ways, at least."

"I very much app—I like it, thanks," Jezz said as he bowed.

"You really like it?!" Jay asked hopefully. "Because it was mostly Amb, like, really."

Jay moved in close, and Amber tugged him back, then reminded Jay that personal space is of value to Jezz.

"I like it very much. It is special," Jezz told Amber. "It is more special than the hydrophane I had purchased for you."

"Good hydrophane is mega useful and hard to come by, and I need it. What's the point of having a fancy leather grip if it's as cracked up as Jay?" she playfully replied. "And on another note…I thought maybe the book would be weird to open it in front of everyone, so that is why I said to open it privately. I hope you realize that it wasn't because I think it this something you should hide."

"I do, and thank you," Jezz repeated. "It was kind of you to think about giving it to me without everyone else watching me, but I think that this year I am going to start telling people, particularly our friends. I feel as though our group is trustworthy, amazingly so."

"That's great…Now tell us your secret!" Jay demanded.

"Secret?" Jezz asked.

"That thing with Keaka…the thing you said you would tell us about later. Are you moving away? Are you cured? Were you elected President of somewhere?"

"I didn't intend to make it a production, it's nothing that exciting," Jezz hesitantly replied. "It's that I will be able to start HRT."

"We don't know what that is," Amb replied. "Is it like a political science class or something?"

"An internship?" Jay guessed. "Are you going far away to school!?"

Jay's voice was shaky as if he would cry if Jezz responded with 'yes' to that inquiry.

"Since it is somewhat awkward to explain, I'll give you that packet of information that Keaka gave me," he said. "I have an extra one in my room."

"Umm…okay," Jay responded. "I trust you if you say it's not a big deal. Let's go back if you are ready and all, because it's still Christmas Eve and there are traditions to fulfill!"

The Pallet House's lobby was more crowded than before, for the Oak family and Amber's aunts, cousins, and grandparents had come over. Amber let go of Jay's hand and then ran up to her grandmother.

"Jay got me an awesome gift, look," she told Delia as she held out her phone.

Delia examined the photo Amber took of Jay's painting. She gave it praise.

"My gift to him wasn't this amazing…he's such an amazing artist, don't you think?" Amber asked her. "Like, it could win a prize…and people should pay for his stuff."

Jay overheard even though he was a few yards over conversing with Soledad and Jezz. We warmed up inside because the one of the only person's whose praise he truly feels he needs is Amb's.

"I usually give my present to Jay on Christmas Eve as well," Soledad explained. "Or rather…I admit, up until last year, my parents always got him something and I just brought it over to him, but…"

"It's all the same," Jay said as he accepted her present.

Jezz and Jay walked over to the stash where they had kept the other gifts before handing them out. They each gave Soledad a cute package. Jezz became anxious when Soledad accepted his gift with guilt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jezz asked quietly.

"No! It's not that," Soledad responded with a half-smile. "I didn't get you anything because we always get Annastasia a gift, and it was something for the house, and my parents said that I shouldn't worry about bringing you something, and I feel dumb and rude now."

According to the boys, she sounded more like June at the moment then the typically self-assured Soledad Oak they know and love. She bit her lip as she looked to Jezz. Jay swore he spotted two blushes—and held onto that belief even after Soledad and Jezz later dispelled it.

"Awe, ya know, Jezz is a great sport, and like, he knows that you care," Jay said as Jezz watched her silently.

"It's true," Jezz murmured. "I only truly bought this for you because Annie gave me the money, and what Jay said is correct."

"I'll make it up to you," said Soledad. "Thank you for your present. Should I open it here and now?"

"That's our tradition," Jay reminded her.

"I know, I know. A lot is different this year, and since you are the holiday expert, I figured It'd confirm," Soledad said before she began tearing open the gift.

Jay and Jezz opened theirs as well, then Amb walked over and exchanged gifts with Soledad. As usual, the gifts were small in size but had a soul to them. Jay forced them into an only semi-welcome group hug once all the gifts were open.

"What is the next tradition?" Jezz asked Jay.

"S'mores," Soledad, Jay, and Amber answered in unison. "Jynx!"

Wobbufet, Meowth, and Lucy prepped the fire in the grand fireplace of the Pallet House's largest room. James and Dawn handed out hot cocoa while Logan passed out the marshmallows, eating half the bag as he walked alone. Jessie was—for reasons not quite know to Jezz (yet)—was taking pictures of Annastasia and Michio as they slept on the couch, Plusle, Minun, and Lil-G between them, and Bleu and Peruva by their feet. Jay caught on and took pictures of their own, until Amber dragged him to the front of the fire.

"I like fire," said Jezz.

Lily, Logan, Soledad, and Amber sniggered.

"Did I say something inappropriate?" Jezz asked with genuine concern.

"You sounded like an anatomist," Logan responded.

"You mean 'arsonist', stupid," his sister retorted.

"He didn't mean it like that," Jay insisted. "We all know Jezz isn't an arcanist."

"Arsonist," Soledad whispered in Jay's ear, then said in a louder voice:

"We _all_ don't know that. There is still so much _I_ don't know about Jezz, even though you two might know him inside and out."

"You'll learn him inside and out eventually," Amber mumbled.

"I am sure I will," Soledad said confidently.

"He even is writing a book about himself," Jay gushed.

"It's nothing, truly," Jezz replied. "It's a journal…nothing spectacular. Writing is a fine way for me to relax."

"Cool. Maybe I'll take the shortcut and read that," she said with a wink.

' _It is not something I ever want to share,'_ Jezz thought.

"And Amb and I don't know everything…" said Jay. "Like, so, I'll just ask directly: Jezz, what's your favorite thing in the world?"

Jay instantly regretted asking such a personal question—and he saw it as a personal question—with most of his family and several friends within hearing range. He mumbled a quick 'never mind'.

"I don't mind saying it," Jezz said as he looked to his friends. "I thought it was clear that everyone here is my favorite 'thing' in the world."

"Awe, same," Soledad responded (still feeling guilty for not getting him a gift).

"That's not a 'thing'," Amber admonished. "A thing is a thing. Like, give us something tangible, like a kink or a food."

Everyone laughed, and Jezz refused to let himself be embarrassed over the remark. He already decided that he is too mature to be bothered by anything weird, rude, or juvenile that comes out of Amber's mouth.

"My favorite food is pears and Reese's peanut butter cups," Jezz answered. "And my kink has yet to be decided."

Everyone giggled, even Maya, who is still somewhat shy around the crew. Amber wasn't expecting such a witty retort, but a moment later, she said:

"I should have known. There is still so much that _you_ don't know about the world."

"No, Jezz knows everything," Logan said with assurance. "After being his brother for a few months, I knew these things. I feel like some of his intelligence has rubbed off on me, you know what I mean?"

"Clearly, not much of it," Lily sniggered.

"You used to be so nice to me," Logan replied.

"I have to take what chances I have. I don't see you much ever since you moved to The Grange and started dating that Squirtle."

"There is nothing going on between me and Squirt Gun!"

"Yeah, sure…whatever. I say there is room in this family for more than two gays."

"We won't tease you," said Maya.

Logan continued to argue his point while Amber, Jezz, and Jay slipped back into their microcosm.

"While we are sharing, what's your favorite…Okay, so tell me your favorite thing to do, and we'll do it tonight," Jay proposed.

"Reading, sleeping, and listening to your voices are surely at the top of my list," Jezz confided.

"Is that really true?" Jay asked with excitement.

"Yes, it is true. You are my first friends. I never thought I would get this far in life."

Everyone in their grouping was listening now, and so were Annie and Michio, who had tuned in after Michio's 'bat-hearing' prompted him awake.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Soledad asked. "Annie said that they scheduled it for January first."

"So that he could be a New Years' baby like me," Jay proudly added as he placed an arm around Jezz.

"I would like to begin a tradition," said Jezz. "A tradition where at least once a month, we gather for a family dinner. I have been trying to discern which members of my new friend group count as family and who doesn't, then I realized that you all are. Annie already talked to many of the adults about my idea."

"I heard my parents talking about that," Soledad replied. "That's sweet. I will definitely participate."

"Us too," Maya said as she looked to Lily. "Because I feel the same way. I am also an orphan who was adopted into this group, and I think it would be valuable to learn as much as I can about everyone."

"I'll get you a gift-gift too," said Soledad. "Something fun, creative—I'll get your parents to help me out."

"My parents," Jezz repeated, as if baffled by the phrase.

"Do you mean me and Jay or Annastasia and Michio?" Amber quizzed.

"I was thinking of Annastasia and Michio, but I could make it mean both. That works," Soledad clarified.

"Hm. You just made his day," Amber whispered to Soledad. "Not even I thought of that."

 **XO**

Jay's last tradition of the evening wasn't yet established, but soon after the idea entered his brain, he vowed that it would become a yearly arrangement.

He called Amber and Jezz outside for a midnight stroll.

"Annie doesn't want me out this late, even though it is a special occasion," Jezz said as he hesitantly followed Jay and Amber into the cool air.

"She doesn't have to know," Amber replied.

"She already does. She said it was okay, but I can tell she is already worrying," Jezz admitted.

"It won't be long," Jay told them.

"I have no idea what he's getting at. Maybe he's cracked," Amber whispered to Jezz.

"I heard that, and that's not it," Jay retorted. "C'mon."

They were on the property of The Grange, over near the largest pond. There were no Pokémon or animals around—other than the trio's Togekiss, Pikachu, Vileplume, and Delcatty.

Jay walked forth with determination and a plan. Amber and Jezz didn't bother asking questions. Both their stomachs did somersaults as they tried to imagine where Jay's imagination would lead them next.

Jay stopped when they got to the near-edge of the big pond. He took a deep breath and coughed as if he were preparing a speech.

"First, you both need to close your eyes," he instructed.

"I hate this," Amber said, though she complied.

"Pikachu?" Pip asked.

"You too," Jay told the four Pokémon. "Unless you give us some privacy instead."

The Pokémon took off. Amber felt it particularly strange that her loyal Pikachu didn't think twice before running off into the woods, and Jezz had a similar thought about his Vileplume and Delcatty.

"I am going to touch your shoulders, and ummm, follow my directions," Jay continued. "I'll try to be clear."

Amber and Jezz humored Jay as he repositioned their stances. Amber had a hunch about what was going on, but Jezz's imagination was running wild. All he could think was that this was some kind of ritual that people like Amber and Jay new about but laymen to the Morgan family didn't.

"Please don't open your eyes until I say," Jay said as he took both of their hands.

Both Amber and Jezz sensed the differences among Jay's soft, manicure, lotioned hands, the thin, delicate fingers of Jezz, and Amber's calloused palms, but Jay assumed that they didn't.

"This is so lame," Amber commented after she noted Jezz's hands in hers.

"No, it's not, you'll see," Jay said softly. "Please, don't open until I say."

Amber sensed a nervousness as Jezz's grip tightened. _'Poor kid,'_ she thought. _'Why did his first true friends have to be freaks like me and Jay?_ ' And Jay, he was more excited than nervous, that much was obvious to everyone. Amber wondered if Jezz had yet to catch on to what the love doctor was up to.

"Closer, closer, closer," Jay mumbled as he carefully pushed the two together.

Soon Amber and Jezz were nose-to-nose. Jay felt a pang of jealousy, though he couldn't pinpoint who he was jealous of: Amber or Jezz? It had to be both of them.

"Before you open your eyes, promise me you won't get freaked out or angry," Jay said cautiously.

"You aren't giving us much of a choice," Amber pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well…if I asked before, you wouldn't have followed me out here," he responded. "Jezz, it will be helpful if you remove that face mask—if you are comfortable with that."

"I don't want it anyway," he said as he undid the elastic band.

Jay let go of both of their backs and took a few steps back. He snapped a picture, and Amber sensed the flash through her closed eyelids.

"I can delete that if I want," she told Jay.

"How did you know…okay, whatever," Jay replied. "Now, ummm count to fifteen Mississippi, out loud, then ummm…. then open your eyes when you're done."

Amber and Jezz continued to humor him, and Jay—he ran. His run is pathetic. Amber has the familiar sound programmed in her head. Seconds after his first steps westward, she knew he ditched them and made a mental note to scold him later for running off into the dark woods as a Pokémon-less forest-laic.

 _'_ _Pip and the others will find him,'_ were her last thoughts before she and Jezz counted to fifteen Mississippi.

Jezz's green eyes were already looking into hers as she blinked in the moonlight.

"How long have you had your eyes open?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just under a second before you opened yours," he answered. "I promise."

Amber back up a little, just to give them some space. Her face had never been that close to his face before, and it was a weird feeling.

"I'm sorry," Jezz said as he let go of her hands and took two steps back.

"It's Jay's fault," Amber said as she eyed the makeshift mistletoe hanging off the tree branch above them. "You were just following his weird orders—and so was I."

"I…do you think Jay is watching us now?" Jezz asked hesitantly.

"Actually, I don't. He's sentimental, and spying is a mood-killer."

"He's a good friend, he just wants to give us everything. It's interesting," said Jezz. "I want to be more like him."

"He wants to be more like you. Smarter, and stuff."

"Intelligence is not the best of human traits, empathy is."

"You really think so?"

"I do. It leads to everything else good in this world. That is why I want to have more of it."

"You'll get there. You've already gotten pretty far. Jay leaves impressions on people. I would probably be a huge jerk without him to reign me in."

"And I would be so completely lost without him or you in my life."

"I agree."

"What should we do?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it."

"Do you have coxsackie?"

"You never know. I heard that symptoms don't always show up right away."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Me neither."

"That can be our excuse."

"Indeed."

There was relief, not guilt, as the pair made their decision. They walked together until they found Jay and the Pokémon, who were all gathered in the center of the path leading back to the mansion.

"So, how did it go?" Jay asked.

"It was hot," Amber responded. "Right, Jezz?"

"Oh…"

"Yes!" Jay cheered. "I knew it."

"Mmhm. Dr. Jay, so smart," Amber said as she rubbed his back. "Do you want to go back?"

"Yep. I have to go home in Pallet and make sure that there are cookies and milk left out for Santa," said Jay. "But some of my stuff is in Jezz's room."

 **XO**

The trio eventually got into each of their beds. Jezz was the first to crash. Before he did, he talked to Annastasia and Michio, who were both waiting up for him.

"Am I in trouble?" Jezz asked as he walked up to the couches.

"No, I just wanted to make sure my brother didn't lose you in the woods," Annie chuckled.

"He was trying to get me and Amber to kiss under a mistletoe he made and then hid in the forest," Jezz explained.

All three laughed, even Michio, who had looked too tired to laugh.

"It sounds strange when mentioned aloud," said Jezz. "It was nice, but we didn't kiss."

"It was a lot for Jay to ask. I have to remind him to mind his own business. He's not a little kid anymore—soon Amber's going to be demanding more space and he's gotta be ready for it."

"I think it was sweet," Jezz responded. "I felt too nervous to do it. It was dark. I had a feeling I would mess up and then I would never get kissed again."

"Amber's more forgiving than most people realize," said Annie. "You'd have to do something very awful for her to give up on you."

"I'll remember that," said Jezz.

Both looked at Michio. He snapped out of his reverie and then glared back at them.

"Do you need something from me?" he asked.

"Don't you have some manly advice for our son?" Annastasia asked him.

Jezz knew she was joking around, but part of it was serious. He would love to get advice from someone older, more handsome, and probably more experienced in this field than himself, and Annastasia probably figured that.

"This isn't my thing," Michio said as he stood up.

"What isn't?" Annie asked.

"Helping people," he responded.

"BS," Annie retorted. "I'll let you talk alone. See you for our second Christmas feast. We commence at 10:00 am."

"Thank you, goodnight," Jezz replied.

Michio wanted so badly to follow her, to wish the kid a 'Merry Christmas' and then return to the comforts of sleep, but Jezz looked like he could really some advice. He was clearly anticipating something.

"We can walk and talk on the way to your room," Michio suggested.

"Okay," Jezz agreed.

The Pokémon went their separate ways so that it was just the two boys. Jezz was passed feeling nervous around Michio, but Michio's feelings were not reciprocated. As an infamously shy and introverted teen, Michio wasn't the best at giving advice or pep talks. Ironically, Michio came off as cool, collected, and witty—according to Jezz—and that is everything Jezz often feels he isn't. He doesn't realize that the reality is that the reverse is true.

Michio struggled to find something to say, and Jezz provided his patience.

"If you continue to want her but don't say anything, she is going to find someone else," Michio began. "Probably not in the next two years, but probably by the time she's halfway through her teenage years. All it takes is for one good-looking guy to spot her for your goal to become much more difficult to reach."

"What do you think my goal is?"

"Guys like you...you want some kind of confirmation. I know people are like that. Most people need to know that someone sees them, and for once, there is a person who doesn't make them an afterthought, or a second-in-line."

 _'_ _Like you, you are one of those guys,'_ Jezz thought to himself.

"I will always be second to Jay," Jezz said aloud.

"Not unless you tie."

Jezz thought about how strange it was for Michio to say something like that, and to be correct at the same time, too. Amber treats them mostly the same. He wondered if two forms of love could be different but also equal.

"Yes, that is true. Goodnight, Michio, and thank you. Merry Christmas," said Jezz.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas."

Jezz and Michio had walked most of the way there together. Michio stood in the hall and watched Jezz enter his room. Several hundred miles away, Misty was doing the same to her daughter.

"You are thinking of something," Misty said just before Amber could shut the door.

"Well, technically everyone is always thinking something," Amber pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Do you want to talk?"

"Okay."

Amber let her mother inside her room and then shut the door. Pip jumped on the bed, then curled in a ball and fell asleep.

"I could use some advice on how to get over my feelings for my best friend," Amber started.

"Which one?" Misty asked.

"Both of them. It's like a trap…Jay's trap."

"I don't understand. You'll have to start from further back."

"Jay is sure he is gay, but he also wants to be my boyfriend, temporarily. In the meantime, he is all over trying to get me and Jezz to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And to make matters worse, he's still got a huge crush on Jezz. It's his biggest crush yet."

"Did anyone happen to mention how when you are preteens, none of this matters?"

"It does matter, and we aren't preteens…okay, I am, but I am one of the youngest in the group, and Jay and Jezz are both older than me. Jezz is going to be fourteen for crying out loud! That's a whole two years older than me."

"It's really only a year and a half time difference, and fourteen is still young."

"How old were you when you…you know?"

"Be more specific for me, because I don't know."

"When you started doing dating stuff."

"Fifteen."

"Okay…I should probably wait for Jezz to change and grown into himself more anyway…I think that is what the HRT stuff is about...hm, whatever."

"What do you mean by 'HRT' and having Jezz change?" Misty asked. "Surely you know well that you can't expect someone to change their personality and I don't understand what 'HRT' is."

Amber quickly cursed under her breath. Her mother barely knows anything about Jezz. To her, Jezz is this sweet, innocent, average, smart little boy. She doesn't know how much shit he's been through or how confusing and intimidating he could sometimes be. She has no idea who Jess is/was and she will likely never learn.

"I mean, he's not always as mature as he seems. I need a mature guy to be my boyfriend," Amber explained.

"Mature like Jay?"

"Yeah, like Jay. The weird kinda mature."

"Okay. It sounds to me like you have it figured out, but don't worry about it. It matters now, but it won't forever."

"I know."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Okay. Goodnight, and Merry Christmas."

"Ditto."

Jay's mother was also having a pre-bedtime chat with her child.

"…and after I did all that, they still didn't kiss," Jay was saying. "Because I think Amb was being sarcastic."

"How many times have you and the twerpette kissed?" Jessie asked.

"Ummm…I lost count. Four times…maybe five or six…it also depends on what counts as a kiss…"

"Jeez. And you have still never kissed a boy?"

"Mom, I am getting there. It's just hard to find boys that are compatible with me. I'm a lot to handle."

"Baby, I know."

"Mom!"

"Don't take all of this too seriously."

"I am going to need something new to obsess over once Christmas is over. I can't believe it's almost over."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Jay watched the clock for two more hours. It was passed midnight when he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to fall asleep for a while. He did what he normally does at times like these and dialed Amber.

"I was waiting for you to call," she yawned into the video phone. "Do you want to come over here, or should I go there?"

"I'll come to you," Jay decided.

"K. See ya in a minute."

Jay quickly checked himself in the mirror, concerned that he might be too gross for Amber. His makeup had already been removed, his hair was a jumbled mess, and he couldn't tell if he smelled. He preened for five minutes and then Togekiss brought him to Amber's front lawn. Amber was standing in the light snowfall, wrapped in one of her father's large coats.

"I didn't want you to come outside!" Jay exclaimed as he ran up to her. "It's freezing, and you were in bed."

"I didn't want you to be scared. You don't like the dark," she responded.

"You are the best," Jay said as he hugged her tightly.

"Jay, you're squeezing me," Amber said as she loosened Jay's grip.

"Oh, sorry Amb," Jay said as he put his arms down and took her hand instead. "Let's hurry inside before we get cox-a-sacky."

The couple was silent as they walked to Amber's room. Amber figured her parents heard Jay come in, but they are perfectly fine with them staying up late together.

"Speaking of you not liking the dark…it was pretty brave how you lead me and Jezz through the woods like that," Amber told him. "Even if your little plan didn't work."

"I had a feeling that you were being sarcastic about that 'hot' kiss. I didn't think about it until later. Why didn't you do it?"

"Why are you so obsessed with me and him?"

"Because I have an obsessive personality and there is not a concept in the world that I like more than romance."

"Then it's a good thing you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah. Is this gonna work?"

"Probably not, but it won't fail. Let's just not let ourselves get lonely. That is all I want from you."

"All you want for Christmas is me. OMG! Am I your present?"

"You are."

"It's funny because after all that I went through, Jezz's favorite things in the world ended up being us. It's like…it's like a didn't have to try."

"That's right…and I am not surprised because why wouldn't we be Jezz's favorite things in the world? And why wouldn't you be mine?"

"I never thought of it like that before."

The two climbed into Amber's twin bed. There is barely enough room for the two of them in there, so Amb had no choice but to lie on top of Jay.

"Thanks for covering me," Jay sincerely sighed as he snuggled into her.

"I'll always have you covered," she murmured.

"Mmm. That's why I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

 **THE END**

(kinda)

 **XO**

\+ I hope I put enough cheddar on this for y'all. If not, send me some corny lines and I'll find a place to put them:)

\+ I borrowed a lot of this material from chipotlepeppers. Like, I didn't realize that it was Jezz who prompted the traditional Thursday night dinners described in 'The Journal: I am Jezz' or that in chipotlepeppers stories, she alludes to the whole 'If I am not dating someone by the time I am twenty-two then let's get married' thing. Yeah, I kinda used that because I think its adorable.

\+ The next chapter will be a short little post-Christmas epilogue. Thanks to everyone who read and left reviews. It means a lot to me.


	5. Epilogue

**Welcome!**

 **Author Notes:**

All canon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs. I also might write more fanfictions in the future, but now (December 23, 2017) I only have three other stories posted, this one, **Cruise Blues** , **Playground Crisis** , and **Z-Charged**. You do not need to read all these stories to understand context, though if you want more of these characters, I suggest checking one or two of them out.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review. Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

 **XOXO**

 **All I Want for Christmas is You **

**Epilogue**

December 31, 2033

Jay removed the towel from his hair. Finally, after four massive scrubs, all traces of holiday-red dye were gone. He blinked his big blue eyes and the picked up his bottle of hair gel.

"I'm thinking of leaving my hair its natural purple, but should I keep spiking it up?" he asked his Ambipom.

"Amb, Amb," the Pokémon replied.

"Good point, I can ask Amb," he smiled. "Or Jezz, or anyone. It feels weird. Christmas is over so soon."

"Ambi~."

"Yeah, I know tomorrow is my birthday, and that tonight is the kickstart."

Jocelyn and her Flaafy were in the hall. They overheard Jay talking to Ambipom and entered his room.

"I like you without the red," said Jocelyn. "Because now you look like the Oniisan that I grew up with."

"Fla~fee~!"

Jay applied his hair gel. Jocelyn brought him a towel to wipe his hands when he was finished.

"Is it true that you are now Amber's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Ummm, yeah. She told you that?"

"No, but Flaafy said that Delcatty were talking about it and Lily overheard."

"I see. It's not really a secret."

"Does that mean you two kissed?"

"Yeah."

"Does it mean you are going to move in together, like the way Onesan and Michio moved in together?"

"No, because we are only twelve."

"I mean when you are older!"

"Maybe. Hopefully. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Amb finds a boyfriend who will do all the boyfriend stuff that I can't."

"Like what?"

"Like the adult stuff."

"Oh."

Jocelyn grew bored of the pointless conversation. She and Flaafy went outside. Jay called Amber.

"Sup?" Amber said after she accepted the video chat request.

"Do you like my hair spiked up like this, or do you think I should leave it loose, like Jezz's?" Jay inquired.

"I like both ways the same," she responded.

"I want to meet up before everyone starts gathering at the Pallet House for the party. When's a good time?"

"Now works."

"Sweet. I'll teleport over to the spot. Is that good?"

"Yup."

The two gathered at their usual meeting post in the Viridian Forest. As usual, Amber arrived there first—she never wanted to risk leaving Jay waiting in the forest alone, even with his team of skillful Pokémon.

"I missed the old look," Amber admitted as they stood face-to-face. "Spikes or not…purple is totally your color."

"Sometimes Soledad jokes that the only thing she doesn't like about me is my hair," Jay confided. "Sometimes I wonder if she's serious."

"She's not. What do you want to talk about?"

"Our relationship. I am starting to get paranoid. If we tell people that we are a couple, then doesn't that make us both ummm 'off the market'?"

"Classy people like us don't go on 'markets'."

"It's an expression. I mean…I dunno…"

"I know what you mean. Are you still thinking about me and Jezz?"

"Yes."

"Has he said anything to you about this?"

"No."

"Then let's not worry about it."

The two went for a walk. After stopping for a break, Amber practiced shooting arrows at the few remaining leaves hanging off random trees while Jay took out some of his drawing tools. He began to sketch different hairstyles. Then he began to sketch Amber. She didn't catch on to what he was doing until he was almost done.

"Why don't you sell that stuff?" she asked him. "I've been telling you to do that for years."

"And I have been telling you for years that I don't need money or criticism from strangers," he replied.

"First of all, any criticism you get will be good, because your stuff is awesome—and you never even went to art school. Second, everyone needs money, especially me. So, donate the funds to me."

"I thought you didn't want that."

"That was before the Cerulean Gym got its yearly report. This year, two hundred fewer trainers gathered at the Indigo League. Even though Kanto's got sixteen gyms total and people only need to visit eight, Cerulean has always been a classic stop—literally, almost everyone visits Cerulean on their first journey through Kanto—but now not as many people are battling. My dad's Battle Factory is doing well because he attracts a slightly older crowd, but that's probably going to change soon. I decided that I can use some charity because…. okay, it sounds dumb…but…so, I decided I want to go to college, and that means I need to set up a fund."

"I am willing to give you as much money as I can, but you hate school."

"Yeah, but being an Archery Master doesn't pay much. Every few years they rotate the experts they hire for the Indigo League Pokémon Board. I can see myself as a flying-type expert. I can do that and the archery, but they won't take me until I do at least two years of school."

"I can just donate money to you for the rest of my life. Then you won't have to worry about anything."

"Think about how your parents would feel. Besides, I don't want to do that. I want to be independent—when I'm an adult. I have to plan now though because the sooner I get to school, the sooner I start getting paid. And like…. I'll help you with your art business. I'll find a way to advertise—take advantage of the 'Ketchum' legacy…and you know that I am Gio's favorite grandchild. He can probably force everyone in Team Rocket to buy something. And even though I can't help make the stuff…I can help with shopping for supplies and stuff. What do you say to starting off the new year with a new business?"

"It sounds like a lot of work...but also fun...I don't know…"

"You only take the commissions that you want to take. You can make one piece a day or one piece a month—it will be up to you."

"If people see it and make fun, I don't think I would be able to handle it. We can't work under a fake name either because I have entered my stuff in so many contests over the years, and someone will figure it out."

"I really want you to do this. Even if you don't make money off of it because this is something you are really good at. If you let this fade away…it's like….it would be pretty messed up. Don't you want to be a designer? Drawing is a big part of that, and you can sell the clothes you make too."

"That is true. It's that this is sacred to me. If people make fun of it, I'll probably die."

"You won't die, I swear. Well, not yet."

"Yet?"

"Look, it wasn't my point to have this conversation today, but…think about it. Your parents and A and Jezz will all totally be into it. Even Lily—the biggest critic in your family—loves your style. You do her fur for her all the time! Do you know any other Meowth who has had her coat dyed and trimmed as many times as she has? That's art."

"Yeah…so, about you being my girlfriend…is this art business like, one of my boyfriend duties?"

"You have zero duties. You just can't date another girl. That's the only rule."

"Oh, okay."

"And you haven't given me any rules…. just to remind you."

"I can't think of any."

"Is this whole thing really bothering you?"

"No way! I like dating you! A lot, really. I like how you hold my hand and make me feel safe."

"I want to make sure because I know I'm not your type."

Jay thought about that for a while. He isn't sure if he has a 'type' because everything here is new. Perhaps Amber is his type.

"I am so confused," Jay sighed. "I used to be so sure…never thought of myself as anything but gay."

"You're only a kid. Don't be too hard on yourself. You have until your twenty-two to figure it out," Amber said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Twenty-two?" Jay said as he returned her embrace.

"If you turn twenty-two and don't have anyone, I'll take you...remember that agreement? It will be great. And you know, we can still live in the same house…we'll just get a really big one so that it can fit…how many kids did you say you wanted?"

"Twelve."

"No way! Be realistic."

"Um probably like one…or five…"

"As long as I get my section of the house, that's fine with me. I don't want to hear crying in the middle of the night—and twelve kids are definitely going to make you cry."

They were silent for a while, but it was a comfortable quiet. Amber sharpened her arrows, Jay finished his sketch, and their Pokémon happily played in the four inches of snow blanketing the forest floor. All the while, Amber had something on her mind, and she didn't bring it up until Jay's sketch looked as though it was almost completed.

"So, does this mean you have finally given up on getting me and Jezz together?" Amber asked.

"Ummm hmmm ahh…nope."

"You sounded so unsure just there."

Jay put his sketchbook down on the rock and stood so that he was nose to nose with Amber.

"You drive me nuts," said Amber. "Which is why I love you…and because you have nice hair."

"You _love_ it?" Jay asked as he grasped a piece.

"Always. Why did you stand up? Is there something you want to, to like do...?"

Jay closed the space between them. Amber thought it felt like their first kiss, in that closet of the Pallet House hotel and restaurant.

A flood of thoughts and emotions flooded her head the moment Jay let go. That day at the Pallet House, when they were eleven, Jay was nervous and confused that time too…and they were discussing Jezz leading up to that moment…Amber realized for the first time that Jezz is pushing her and Jay together while Jay is pushing her and Jezz together…which means if she decides she wants Jezz, it will be up to her alone. Jezz won't touch her if she stays with Jay, and Jay will never be able to force her to do anything, even if it's for her own good. It's Jay's trap.

"That was new…usually, I do it and wait for your reaction," Amber said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I have never been so mixed up in my entire life," Jay confessed.

"Hmm, I disagree. I think you were even more mixed up that time you thought you were a girl and had to go to a psychologist because you couldn't figure it out on your own."

"Yeah, I was pretty confused then too."

"It's okay. You have all the time in the world. No pressure, really, no pressure. Just be yourself."

"Myself is weird."

"I know."

"And annoying."

"Totally."

"And obsessed with making my cousin and best friend the happiest people in the world."

"Ptff. We are happy. He's happy…he's been smiling so much lately. You've been making him do it…you have this magical effect on people. You are doing a good job. We don't need to act like those lame teenage couples you see on TV in order to be happy."

"I guess that's true. I think I am a happy person in general…"

Amber continued to focus on Jay's mannerisms. In some ways, he is the same as he always has been, but he's also changed. He's taller, he is starting to gain muscle tone, his hair and eyes are darker…but his smile and his heart and the way he behaves are still the same. Amber had reflected on the amount of love in Jay's heart earlier this holiday season, but this time around it was making more sense.

"Hmm. I just though of something," she told Jay.

"Something devious, I bet. I can tell by your smirk," he responded.

"Not devious…like, a bargain that you and I can make."

"Oh no."

"It's good, you'll like it…and it will be good for all three of us."

"Okay."

"If you sell your art, I'll _consider_ dating Jezz _in the future_."

"So, you'll ask him out?! Jay asked excitedly.

"That is not what I said. Keywords are 'consider' and 'future'. I'll promise I'll think about it instead of just tossing the idea aside whenever the subject comes up. If it will make you happy, I'll do it…but since I am letting you push me to do what you think will make me happy, I am doing the same to you. Let's market your art. If you do this, you'll get recognized, you can get fame, and it will be because the world will see your style. No matter what you decide to do in life…it's safe to say it will be something artistic."

Jay took a deep and examined his options. Amber isn't the first person who told him to consider selling his art. Annastasia, his parents, Logan, Lily, Rumika, Soledad, June, Takeshi, his other friends and some of their families, even some of Amber's distant relatives, like the cousins she never talks to, like his stuff. He has donated art before, and those people always seem happy to receive it. And he loves that feeling. He loves when people see his paintings or dresses or hairstyles and smile. For him, that is one of the best feelings in the world…Jezz and Amber deserve that too.

"Don't take it too seriously," said Amber. "I am not going to make you sign a contract in blood."

"You really will date him?"

"I'll ask, someday, if he still seems interested. I promise I'll start thinking about it…don't expect us to get together anytime soon…I like having you as my boyfriend, even if we don't do all the stuff normal couples do."

"Then you and I can begin marketing my stuff."

"It's a deal."

The two shook hands, and Amber kissed him once more. She collected the last of her arrows while Jay cleaned up his art supplies. Then the two teleported to The Grange, just in time for lunch with the third member of their trio.

 **The End**

(really)

 **Final Notes:**

\+ Thank you to everyone who left reviews. They are the best Christmas presents you could give me:) (unless you wanna mail me some cash…jk)

\+ I recently drafted a short fic that sets Amber, Jay, Jezz, and companions at a significantly older age—adults. BUT I also have an idea that I alluded to in the text that has them younger. I am going to draft that idea out and publish it as soon as I am finished. If someone would like to beta read either one of these, if you PM me we can chat.

\+ Happy Holidays:)


End file.
